A Sister's Love
by MegaKitty
Summary: Boromir and Faramir's sister copes with events around her. Warnings: Mentions Rape and EVIL Denethor. No like, don't read Eventual AragornOC and FaramirEowyn
1. Chapter 1

A Sister's Love  
Rated R  
Boromir and Faramir's sister copes with life.  
Warnings: Mentions of rape  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Elena. 

Chapter One

"Oof," Boromir grunted as he landed on his backside. He didn't move as his opponent's sword came down to rest just below his chin.

"Do you yield?" his opponent asked. Boromir looked up at his younger sister. He'd been prepared to yield but the cocky grin on her face made him decide to bring her down off her high horse. With a quick flick of his arm he swept her legs out from under her. Taken quite off guard she fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Boromir quickly jumped to his feet and lightly placed his foot over her wrist, pinning her sword hand. He took his sword and poked the tip into her throat.

"Never lower your guard," he admonished her. "Even when your opponent seems beaten he can still surprise you. A creature fighting for his life is not likely to play fair."

"Yes Boromir," Elena said. Boromir pulled back his sword and lifted his foot from her wrist. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Noticing her crestfallen expression at being defeated, Boromir threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't look so sad, my dear sister. Your skills with the blade are improving. You're already better than I was at your age"

"Really?" she asked smiling just a bit.

"Absolutely. Why when I was your age"

"When Sauron ruled Middle Earth," a sarcastic voice said behind them. Boromir turned and glared at his fifteen year old brother. Five years his junior, Faramir could never resist making fun of him.  
"As I was saying," Boromir continued ignoring his brother's smirk and sister's chuckle. "When I was your age I could barely swing a blade. Your skills are impressive Elena."

"I don't know why you are teaching her all of this," Faramir said. "It's not as though she'll ever get a chance to fight."

Boromir watched as Elena's face crumpled. Though he knew what Faramir had said was true, he could never discourage his sister's enthusiasm to learn how to fight. He knew that if their father found out there would be hell to pay. At twelve years old, Elena acted more like a boy than a girl, much to the chagrin of both their parents. As the daughter of the Steward of Gondor, Elena was expected to behave like a proper young lady, dress nicely, be docile and demure, and learn the skills it took to procure a good husband. Boromir knew that the skinny girl dressed in his old clothes with mud on her face and her hair in a messy braid was not the image of a perfect lady. But when Elena had looked at him with her big brown eyes and begged him to teach her how to fight, he could not resist. Just as Faramir could not resist teaching her elvish and all the other things he studied that Elena would never have a use for. From the day she was born Elena had had her two big brothers wrapped around her little finger. There was nothing they wouldn't do for her. Boromir was her defender. He was the one who she ran to when she needed to be protected from a bully, or in many cases their father. It was his bed she crawled into when she was scared by a thunderstorm. Faramir was her confidante. He was the one she went to with secrets, the one who got her to come out from under the bed after she'd broken their mother's favorite vase. His brother tried to act tough around him but he was a soft touch when it came to Elena. Of course, that did not keep him from pointing out that Elena's lot in life was to be a delicate bit of fluff on the arm of some man that would never appreciate her. Boromir wished it was not so but he knew that it was true. But that was a worry for another day.

"Don't listen to him, Elena," Boromir said ruffling her hair. "He's just jealous that you're a better swordsman than he is." Faramir glared as Elena tried not to laugh.

"Well Boromir may be better with a sword, but he couldn't fire a bow if his life depended on it," Faramir shot back.

"Indeed," Boromir said, with a mock sigh. "It seems that my younger brother out does me in everything from archery to academics. I am but a brainless oaf with nothing but my sword to see me through life." Elena giggled and Boromir saw the slightest hint of a smile grace Faramir's face. In truth, though he loved to tease him, Boromir was very proud of his younger brother. Faramir was both intelligent and brave. His quiet nature made him seem weak in the eyes of some, but not Boromir. He saw an inner strength in his brother that few could see. He wished that their father could see it.

"My goodness!" a deep voice exclaimed. All three turned guiltily to see their old friend Mithrandir staring at them with a look of amusement. Boromir shifted his feet uncomfortably. Though Faramir had always liked the wizard, Boromir always felt a little nervous in his presence. The wizard's gaze was fixed upon his sister. Elena met the wizard's eyes with a look that almost dared him to lecture her.

"You, young miss better run and change for supper before your father sees you." Elena grinned and scampered off. Mithrandir turned to Boromir.  
"She shows definite promise," the wizard told him. Boromir was astounded that the wizard was not lecturing him on setting his sister a bad example.  
"Yes," he stuttered. "I agree"  
"It's a shame she'll never have the opportunity to use these skills. Now you'd best get yourselves to the dining room before your father sends out a search party."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Only own Elena 

Faramir could not hold back his grin as Elena quietly made her way

into the dining room. She had changed from her boy's clothing into

a deep red gown, her face was washed and her hair fell softly to her

shoulders. She really was a pretty girl when she was not covered in

mud. With her black hair and big eyes, Elena was the very image of

their mother. But the similarities were only skin-deep. Finduila was

the type of woman every man in Gondor wanted. Beautiful, poised,

graceful, and meek. Her daughter on the other hand was about as

meek as a dragon. Their parents said that Elena was just going

through a tomboy phase and she would outgrow it, but Faramir

knew better. The passion that Elena showed in her fighting as well

as her studies showed that this was deeper than a phase. He did not

understand why his parents were so determined to crush that

passion. He glanced at his mother who sat at his father's left. At the  
age of forty-two Finduila was still a stunning woman. She sat

quietly eating her soup while his father discussed foreign affairs

with Mithrandir and Boromir. He loved his mother dearly, but he

often wondered if she had ever had an intelligent thought in her life.  
She never spoke about anything other than the proper setting of the

cups at the dinner table and what the proper accoutrements were for  
a formal banquet. Was this what they wanted Elena to become?

Faramir smiled as he remembered the day six years ago when his

sister had come bursting into his room ready to tear her hair out

with frustration at their mother's tea lessons. He'd picked her up

and kissed her forehead, like he always did and gone to the kitchen

to get them both a piece of cake. When he'd returned he'd found

her sprawled on his bed, her nose buried in the book he'd been

reading, her eyes hungrily devouring the words. Though he'd

known that Elena would never use the knowledge in the books, her

thirst for knowledge had motivated him to share his lessons with

her, teaching her everything he learned from Mithrandir. Surely, the

things he taught her were more useful than the proper way to serve tea.

"Of course, the alliance with Rohan is vital to Gondor,"

Denethor was saying. "But if Theoden thinks that his Rohirrim can

keep their borders safe without our aid, he will be sorely surprised

the first time Rohan's safety is threatened"

"I don't know about that," Mithrandir argued with the Steward of Gondor. "Theoden has fought many battles in his day"

"But the Rohirrim cannot compare to the armies of Gondor," Denethor said sharply.

"What do you think, Finduila?" Mithrandir addressed his mother.  
All at the table looked up in shock that the wizard had asked the

steward's wife her opinion. Finduila looked down at her plate.

"I am sure whatever Denethor says is true," Finduila said mildly.

Faramir wanted to throw his spoon across the room. He was never

getting married. If all the women of this world knew nothing but

how to obey their husbands then he would just as soon remain a

bachelor. He didn't want a woman who would agree with whatever

he said. He wanted someone who would challenge him. He looked

across the table to where his sister sat playing with her food. If only  
more women were like her. Not only could she fight but she had a

mind as well. And she was not afraid to speak that mind. She could

debate any topic with him until the sun came up. And she would

never back down; she would stand her ground until he gave in and

admitted she was right. Until he found a woman like that, he would  
never marry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Four years later

Elena pulled the covers up to her chin and tried not to shiver. He

would be here soon. He had come every night since her mother died  
a year ago. Elena had sat by her mother's side everyday while she

battled her illness. Every healer in the land had been sent for but

they all said that there was nothing to be done. Finduila had finally

succumbed to the disease that was destroying her body after two

years. All of Gondor had mourned the loss of their steward's wife.

Her brothers had been devastated and her father inconsolable. She

had been the strong one. She'd been the one to stay with her mother  
until the very end when the men had all left because the pain was

just too much. Her father had told her that she would have to be the lady

of the house now. She had thought he meant that the sword lessons as

well as her studying would have to end and that she would have to be a

proper lady and take care of the trivial matters that her mother always

said were so important. She hadn't liked it but she'd been prepared to do

this. After the funeral she had gone to her father's room to see if she

could try to bring him any comfort. That was when the nightmare began.

Her father had pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. She had

been surprised by the gesture, for her father had never shown her much

affection the way her brothers did. Her father had continued to kiss her

and also began to touch her. Being only fifteen Elena had no idea what

was going on but she knew that it felt wrong. When she'd tried to pull

away her father had hit her. She was shocked, for though her father had

never been nice to her he'd never gone as far as this. He'd told her that

she had to accept her duties as lady of the house, and take her mother's

place in all matters. What followed next could only be described as pain

and terror. When he'd finished with her he told her not to tell her

brothers or the consequences would be awful. So that was how it was.

During the day she played the dutiful daughter, serving as lady of the

house and doing things quietly and properly the way her mother had. At

night her father came into her room wreaking his wraith and his lust on

her body. If she resisted him he would beat her and then rape her anyway.  
Eventually she just stopped resisting but even that did not keep him from  
beating her some nights. When he was done with her he would leave and

she would cry herself to sleep. In the morning she would do her best to

cover the bruises on her body. The one mercy her father granted her was

that he never made a mark on her face. Boromir and Faramir had no idea

what went on and she would never tell them. She couldn't tell them. It

was too humiliating and shameful, and they probably would not believe

her if she did tell them. So high a regard was her father held in that no

one would believe that the steward of Gondor raped his own daughter.

She held her breath as the door opened and her father's shadow filled the

room. Her mind went numb as he assaulted her. So used to it was she

that she no longer felt the pain as her tortured her body. When he was

done he left as he always did. Elena turned on her side and cried until she  
had no more tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Elena awoke to fresh pain. Her father had been

especially rough last night. Two weeks ago orcs had been seen at the

borders and two hundred soldiers had been sent. Boromir led the soldiers  
and she worried about him terribly. Since the departure of his first- born

her father had been especially tense and he'd been taking out his

aggression on her. She stood in front of her mirror studying her body.

Sixteen years old, she knew she had a nice figure. There were many

young men that had taken notice but she found their attentions

disgusting. She knew what such attentions could lead to, and so she

remained cold and aloof from the interested eyes that gawked as she

walked by. Those men would not be so impressed if they saw what was

under the fancy gowns. A scarred, sullied woman was what she was. She

stared at herself in the mirror no longer able to tell the old scars from the  
new. There were always bruises on her hips the size of her father's

hands. There was a fresh bruise on her stomach and one on her shoulder.

But as always her face remained untouched. Her father would never risk

damaging the face that reminded him so much of Finduila. So many days  
she wanted to claw her face until there was nothing left of her mother's

image and then her father would not want her any more. Or better yet,

just fling herself from a high tower and end it all. The pain, the

humiliation, the sleepless nights of endless terror. But she could not

bring herself to do it. One of the reasons walked toward her now as she

made her way down the hall to the breakfast room.

"Good morning, Elena," Faramir greeted her kissing her forehead.

Elena tried not to flinch. Even the touch of her brothers made her tense

now. But she would never show them this. Boromir and Faramir were

the only reason she lived now. She could not hurt them by telling them

the truth about the monster their father was.

"Good morning brother," Elena said formally. Her brother looked at

her curiously. Since their mother's death she had become so cold and she  
knew her behavior concerned her brothers. The sword training and

reading lessons had ended and Elena had become the woman her mother

had tried to turn her into for years, meek and demure. Her brothers had

wondered about her behavior but they let her be about it. Well at least

Boromir had. Faramir was harder to fool. She could not convince him

that she was fine and he kept after her to tell him what was bothering her.  
She hated lying to him. She wanted nothing more than to fling herself

into his arms and tell him everything that her father had done to her. She

wanted him to hold her and stroke her hair and tell her that everything

would be all right and that her father would never hurt her again. But she  
could not tell him. She could not give him that pain.

"There is a surprise for you in the breakfast room," he told her. She

nodded and they made their way to the room. Faramir pushed open the

door and Elena saw her surprise. Boromir stood in the room, home from  
the war. Their father was grinning and embracing his son. There was a

time when Elena would have run to her oldest brother and flung her

arms around him. But her father's presence kept her back. Boromir

turned and saw her. A wide grin broke out across his face. The face that

made her feel so safe once upon a time. But nothing could protect her

from the terror she felt when in her father's presence.

"Elena!" Boromir exclaimed when he saw her. Elena slowly crossed

the room and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Welcome home, brother," she said. Boromir raised an eyebrow at the  
formal greeting he received from his sister. But he shrugged it off and

turned back to his father. Elena sat quietly eating her breakfast while

Boromir told of Gondor's victory over their foe. All through breakfast

their father showered his praise on Boromir.

"Tonight we shall feast in your honor my son," Denethor declared.

"The honor is not only mine father," Boromir protested. "It belongs to  
all who fought bravely"

"Of course, of course," Denethor said waving off his son's protests, "but  
I know that it was your blade that fought the bravest." Elena saw

Boromir roll his eyes toward Faramir. This was all old. Denethor was

forever showering praise on his older son. Boromir was not proud and

never took credit for what was not his but their father would never hear

any of it. As far as he was concerned, Boromir could do no wrong.

"I wish I could have been there with you," Faramir said longingly.

"And what would you have done?" their father asked sharply. "Bored

the enemy to death with your useless knowledge of the history of Middle  
Earth." Elena clenched her fists in her lap. If for no other reason she

hated her father for the cruel way he treated Faramir.

"Faramir would be just as brave as any of my company, father,"

Boromir said sticking up for his brother. "If all of my archers had his

skill with a bow our armies would be unstoppable"

"They already are unstoppable my son," Denethor said. "They have

you as their captain." Boromir sighed in defeat. Elena did not understand  
how a man could think so highly of one of his children but be so cruel to  
the other two. She saw the hurt in Faramir's eyes and it nearly broke her

heart. All that she suffered she would gladly endure for eternity if her

father would just show a little kindness to his younger son. She had

endured it for so long that she no longer felt anything but hatred toward

him. But Faramir loved their father and desired nothing more than to

please him. For that reason more than any other Elena knew she could

never reveal what her father truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Boromir caught up to his younger brother in the courtyard. He had seen

the sadness in his brother's eyes at breakfasts and wanted to lift his

spirits.

"Nothing changes does it?" he said lightly as he matched his pace with  
the younger man. Faramir didn't say anything as he shuffled along.

"Don't take what father says to heart, brother. Sometimes a man

cannot see what is right in front of them." Faramir sighed.

"All I desire is his approval. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, and someday he will realize what a treasure he has in you."

Boromir's heart warmed as Faramir smiled.

"Boromir," Faramir said his tone changing. "I'm worried about Elena."

Boromir nodded. He'd been surprised by the coldness of his sister's

greeting that morning. If he were to be truthful he would admit that his

sister had been different ever since their mother died. He knew that with

Elena's position as lady of the house some things would have to change.

The sword lessons, the boy's clothing, all had to be put aside and a more

gentile manner adopted. But it wasn't just her clothing that had changed.

The happy child with sparkling eyes and a smile for the world had been

replaced by a distant drawn woman who seemed like a lost soul whose

body was waiting to die. At first he had attributed her mood with their

mother's death, but it seemed as though it was something much deeper.

"It has been a year, Boromir," Faramir echoed his thoughts.

"We couldn't expect her to be the spunky tomboy all her life,"

Boromir reasoned. "People change, Faramir."

"If it had been a gradual change I would agree with you, but it came so  
abruptly. Like the sister we knew was yanked away and replaced with an

indifferent stranger that never goes away." Boromir wanted to brush

away his brother's concerns as foolish but he could not.

"She doesn't smile anymore," Faramir said. "And she's so formal all

the time. Even with you and I. She was never like that before. Her duties

should not have changed her manner with us." Boromir knew that his

younger brother was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elena slowly made her way to the banquet. She had no interest in going

but she knew it was expected. She had to be there to honor her brother

and the soldiers who had fought bravely to protect Gondor. There would  
be much talk of her father and his great leadership. What kind of leader

sent his men out to die while he stayed safely at home? Elena paused to

look at one of her favorite paintings hanging on the wall. Arathorn, the

last king of Gondor whose death had brought her father to power.

Somewhere Arathorn had an heir, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Her f

father and Boromir felt that Gondor needed no king. If Faramir had an

opinion on the matter he never shared it with her. Every night before she

went to bed Elena prayed to Valar that the rightful king would return to

claim the throne and push her father off of his place of power.

"If Father catches you staring at that picture he won't be pleased," a

soft voice said behind her. Elena turned and faced Faramir. The look in

his eyes was one she knew all too well.

"You stare at this portrait a lot since mother died," Faramir said.

Elena's spine stiffened. Who did he think he was fooling?

"You were never good at subtlety Faramir, so state your purpose and

leave me be." The harshness in her tone surprised her.

"My dear sister," Faramir said gently. "I see your face but I do not hear  
your voice. You sound like a stranger." He reached out and took her

shoulders. She tried to fight down the tension that rose in her but it was

futile.  
"You are sad, my sister. I do not know why and you will not tell me.

You used to tell me everything." Elena looked into her brother's eyes

and felt herself tremble. There was so much love in his eyes; she could

not even fathom it. He wanted so much to help her. At that moment, she

wanted to tell him more than anything. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Faramir!" the harsh voice of her father echoed down the hall. Elena

abruptly pulled away from her brother and stood stiffly against the wall.

"Father, I am here," Faramir said. Denethor stalked toward them a

cool look upon his face.

"Get down to the banquet," Denethor ordered him flatly. Faramir

bowed out of respect and turned to leave. Before he did he took her hand  
and squeezed it. Elena stood stiffly her eyes to the floor.

"Come with me!" he father snapped at her grabbing her arm roughly

and dragging her down the hall. He threw her into a room and slammed

the door behind him.

"What did you tell your brother?" he demanded seizing her by the

shoulders.

"Nothing," Elena whimpered. Her grabbed her wrist and twisted her

arm around her back. Elena winced at the pain in her arm.

"Don't lie to me daughter," he hissed in her ear. "What did you tell

him?"

"Nothing," Elena yelled. "If I had told him you'd be dead already."

Her father released her arm and she dropped to the floor. Denethor

glared down at her.

"Is that what you think?" he asked her. Elena backed away as he

advanced on her.

"You think if you tell Faramir that he will kill me?" Denethor laughed  
and seized her by the hair. Elena felt tears sting her eyes as her father

yanked her to her feet. He slammed his fist across her face. Elena was

shocked as she tasted blood in her mouth. Her father never hit her face.

"Will you show that to Faramir?" Her father grabbed her and bent her

over a table. He was going to rape her right here; he wasn't even trying

to be discreet anymore. He was showing her that he was in control and

that he could do whatever he wanted to her.  
"Do you think he will protect you from me? That boy is worthless."

Something stirred inside Elena. Her terror suddenly turned to rage. She

saw a sword in front of her. By some miracle he had dragged her to the

armory. Her arm shot across the table and her hand wrapped around the

sword hilt. Summoning a strength she had not felt in a long time she

pushed back from the table knocking her father to the floor. With

lightning speed she turned on her father and pointed her sword at him.

Her father stared at her in shock.

"Your favorite son Boromir taught me the sword when you were not

looking. He taught me well." She kept her voice to a low growl.

"You would kill me?" Denethor whimpered like a child. Every voice

in her head told her to kill this man who had caused her so much pain for  
so long. But the pathetic old man who lay before her was somehow not

the same man that terrified her. Keeping her sword just below his chin

Elena spoke.

"No," Elena said. "I will not kill you. Nor will I tell my brothers what

you have done to me. I will not cause them that pain. But know this

father. You shall never lay a hand on me again. You are done using me

for your lustful needs. I shall continue to be the lady of this house and I

shall serve you as my steward. You are no longer my father, and I am no

longer your daughter." Denethor stared at her contemplating her words.

"We are agreed," Denethor said. Elena stepped back to allow him to get

to his feet but she kept her sword pointing at him until he had exited the

room. With a great heaving sigh Elena dropped her sword. She was free!

Her father would never touch her again. She had faced her foe and come

out the victor. Boromir would be so proud. Her thoughts came crashing

down as she remembered her brother and the banquet. She could not go

like this. She hurried to her room; praising Valar that no one had seen

her disheveled state. She quickly changed out of her crumpled dressed

and restyled her hair. She grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed at her sore

mouth. She would have a bruise but there was nothing to be done about

it. Straightening her shoulders she went to join the festivities. She was

immediately sought out by her brothers.

"You changed your gown," Faramir noticed.

"I didn't like the blue one," she said noncommittally. She accepted a

mug of ale from Boromir and the three of them tapped their mugs

together. She winced as the brew touched her lip.

"What happened to your mouth?" Boromir asked her, his voice

concerned. Across the hall Denethor met her eyes.

"I fell."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Six years later

Faramir chuckled as he watched his brother give his victory speech

while waving the flag of Gondor over the tower of Osgiliath. He'd never  
been so glad to see Boromir in his life than when he had arrived with a

large force and helped the rangers retake the city. He'd been with the

rangers since he'd reached the age of twenty-one. He knew he would

never gain his father's affection and so he'd set off to make his own

path. He served Gondor still but not from the White City. He returned

about once a year for reports on the defenses and recruitment of new

men. He was always dismissed after making his report. Sometimes he

would stay to visit with Boromir and Elena, but his father never asked to  
see him. He gradually grew to accept it. He grinned as Boromir came

down from his post and went to greet him.

"Fine speech," he said. "Nice and short." Boromir grinned.

"Leaves more time for drinking," he declared. They both laughed as

they filled their mugs from the kegs. They talked for a few moments

before Faramir looked up and saw a familiar face.

"He's here," Faramir stated flatly. Boromir sighed.

"He cannot even let us celebrate in peace." Faramir held back a smile.

Boromir went to their father whose face shone with pride.

"There's my victorious son," Denethor said embracing Boromir.

"Well the victory is not only mine; it is Faramir's as well." Faramir

appreciated that his brother stuck up for him but it was fruitless as

always. He sucked in his breath as he father rebuffed him. He was used

to this, but it still hurt.

"Faramir!" a voice called from behind him. Faramir turned in shock to  
see his sister coming toward him. She wore a black cape over her deep

blue gown and a scarf over her hair. She rushed to him and embraced

him.

"I'm so glad you are safe," she whispered into his ear.

"It is good to see you my sister. But what are you doing here? This is

no place for a woman." She took his arm as they walked through the city.

"I came to see my brothers' field of glory." Faramir smiled at her

choice of words.

"You mean Boromir's field of glory," he said.

"I said what I said," she stated firmly. Faramir shook his head.

"This was not my victory. If not for me the city would never have been  
taken. I couldn't defend it and had to request aid"

"You realized you needed help and you asked for it. It takes great

strength of character for a man to swallow his pride and admit he cannot

do everything by himself. Had you not asked for aid Osgiliath would

have fallen. You did what was best for Gondor and not for yourself.

That is not failure." Faramir squeezed her hand and smiled. His sister

had an amazing ability of making him feel better when he felt worthless.

Over the years he'd seen a great change in her. The cold aloofness had

slowly disappeared. She smiled more and was very affectionate with him  
and Boromir. In public she still carried herself as she had before, but the

softer side he had missed so much was starting to come back. He could

still sense a great sadness in her but he never knew what it was. He kept

thinking back to that time six years ago when he'd confronted her in the

hall. It seemed as though she had wanted to tell him something, but he

had never found out what it was for their father had interrupted at that

moment. When he'd questioned her about it later she had shrugged it off

and never mentioned it again. It made him sad that his sister did not

confide in him as she used to. That was another reason he had left. He

felt that with Boromir at Minas Tirith to act as Captain and Elena

pushing him away from her, he simply was not needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Elena sighed as she sunk into the warm bath her nurse Aleia had drawn

for her. Sadly, she ran her hand over a large scar on her belly. Denethor,

that was the only way she thought of him now, had not touched her for

six years. True to their agreement she had not said a word to her

brothers. In his presence and the presence of others, she was proper and

displayed courtly etiquette. But things were different now. She was in

control of her life. She no longer went to bed afraid. She no longer

cowered in Denethor's presence. Denethor still spoke down to her, just

as he had her mother, but there was a line he dared not cross. But the

scars, both physical and emotional remained. She still suffered

nightmares that seemed so real they pinned her to the sheets with fright.

Whenever a man, not one of her brothers, came near her, her heart raced

and she broke out in a cold sweat. With her brothers she found a

sanctuary and was able to let her old self show. When Faramir left four

years ago she had had an inkling that her coldness had been instrumental

in his departure. She had realized that in her attempt not to hurt him she

had done it even so. So now whenever Faramir came home she tried to

be as warm and welcoming as she could. By opening up to her brothers,

she had begun to heal. Just as she was getting out of the tub a knock on

the door startled her. For a fleeting moment she was afraid it was

Denethor. She quickly shook that thought off. Denethor never came into

her room anymore, and when he had he never knocked.

"Elena, it is Boromir, may I come in." The sound of her brother's voice

calmed her.

"Just a moment," she called. She quickly dried herself off and grabbed

her robe. After tying the belt and making sure that none of her scars were  
showing she took a deep breath.

"Come in," she called. Boromir slowly pushed the door open. A smile

crossed her face as she looked at him. His armor was gone and he wore a  
simple dark tunic and trousers. Without his armor he looked softer, less

like the Captain of Gondor's armies and more like her big brother.

"I just came to say good night," he said. "I'm leaving early in the

morning for Rivendell." Elena's smile disappeared as he mentioned his

journey. She didn't know why Lord Elrond had called a meeting in

Rivendell but she was certain it was a serious matter. Her fists clenched

as she remembered the conversation between Denethor and her brothers.

_"My place is here, with my men," Boromir objected._

"If there is need to go to Rivendell send me in his stead," Faramir

said. Denethor's face twisted into a cruel smile.

"I see. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor to prove his quality.

This is a quest for no one but Boromir."  
  
With every stinging word that Denethor delivered to his younger son

Elena found herself regretting that she had not killed him when she'd had  
the chance. But she shook off such thoughts and turned her attention

back to Boromir.

"Will you be gone long?" she asked casually.

"I'm not sure," Boromir said. Elena's concern grew. There was a dark

shadow in Boromir's eyes that worried her.

"Brother what troubles you?" she asked. Boromir sighed and sat down

on the big plush sofa near her dressing table. Elena knelt at his feet and

took his hand. Boromir lifted his other hand and fondly stroked her long

hair. It was a rare occurrence for anyone, including her brothers to see

her with her hair down these days. Usually she wore it back in a knot or a  
braid, as was the custom with ladies of the court.

"My dear sister, can you keep a secret?" Elena almost laughed. If he only  
knew!

"You can tell me anything, brother," she said with all seriousness.

Boromir sighed again and would not meet her eye.

"Father believes that the one ring of Sauron has been found." Elena

gasped. She had read the tales of the one ring and the dark lord who

created it and the terror he had wrought with it. There was no one in

Gondor who did not know about Isildur, once their king, who had cut

the ring from Sauron's hand and taken it for himself.

"You believe the elves have the ring," Elena said.

"Father does, though I have my doubts. Father wants me to bring the ring  
to Gondor." Elena's eyes widened and her breath stopped in her throat.

"Boromir," she said shaking her head. "You know the stories as well as I  
do. The ring cannot be wielded by any but Sauron"

"Father believes that I am strong enough to wield it. He thinks that this

ring may help the armies of Gondor." Elena's head shook back and forth.  
She could not believe this. She knew Denethor thought highly of

Boromir but the old man was delusional if he placed this kind of faith in

him.

"Boromir," Elena whispered. "You are a great man. But you are only a

man. You cannot possibly wield the one ring." Boromir's eyes flashed

with anger and he stood up.

"You have so little faith in me?" he snapped. "I have every faith in you,

Boromir," she cried. "It is the ring I don't trust." Boromir stopped and

turned to face her.

"Forgive me, Elena. I was too harsh." Elena waved away his apology and  
put her arms around him. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent.

"If this weapon can help aid Gondor then it is worth the risk." Elena

winced and held tightly to him. She understood her brother's concerns.

She knew that Gondor was losing more men to Sauron's forces

everyday. Boromir's devotion to his country was moving but it also

frightened her sometimes. "Boromir," she whispered. "Please don't go. I  
have a terrible feeling about this"

"I must go," he said against her hair. "Father commands it and I cannot

disobey him." Elena swallowed hard. She knew Boromir's loyalty to

Gondor and that he would never betray it. She was frightened though. A

terrible feeling was rising in her heart. She feared for her brother, for her

people, and for herself. But she could not show that fear to Boromir. He

needed her to be strong. It was a difficult mission he was faced with and

he would need all the courage that Valar could give him. She reached up

and pulled loose the blue ribbon she had tied in her hair. Without a word  
she tied the ribbon around Boromir's arm.

"I read that it was once a custom when a soldier went into battle for the

woman he cared for to bestow a favor upon him. That way if things

turned for the worst he would have something to remind him what he

was fighting for. And since you and Faramir both seemed to have taken a  
vow of chastity…" Boromir laughed. It was his and Faramir's joke that

Elena was the only lady who would ever claim their heart.

"I am honored to take your favor," he said kissing her cheek. "Boromir,"  
Elena said seriously. "You have a good head and a good heart. Listen to

what they tell you on this journey"

"I shall, my dear sister." Elena threw her arms around her brother.

"Be careful," she whispered. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

It was calling to him. The ring was calling to him. Even now as he sat in

the boat he heard the ring calling to him. Telling him to kill Frodo and

take it for himself. Use it to save his people. But over the ring he could

hear Elena's voice. He reached up and touched the blue ribbon tied

around his arm. Throughout the entire journey the memory of her sweet

face had brought him comfort. Aragorn gestured toward the shore and he  
turned the boat. No words were spoken as they unloaded the boats. Very

little had been said among them since leaving Lothlorien. He was still

haunted by the look the white lady had given him. It was as though her

eyes stared into his soul. She had seen his desire for the ring. He leaned

against a tree and thought about the White City. He'd spoken briefly to

Aragorn about it. The ranger had never even seen the city of which he

was the king. He had been shocked when Legolas had revealed that

Aragorn was heir to the throne of Gondor. His country had been without  
a king for so long, and to find this man, a filthy ranger, to be the rightful

king was astounding. As he got to know him Boromir had begun to

respect the man. He had courage and strength there was no doubt about

it. In a small way he reminded him of Faramir.

"What is that?" a small voice said beside him. Boromir looked down and  
saw Pippin staring up at him. The hobbit was pointing to Elena's ribbon.

"A gift from my sister," Boromir said. "Why did she give it to you?"

Boromir smiled. Some found Pippin's constant questions annoying, but

he rather liked the hobbit. All of them. The courage they had shown was

admirable, especially in such small beings. Merry and Pippin's

enthusiasm during their sword lesson had greatly reminded him of his

sister.

"To remind me what it is that I fight for," he said. Pippin seemed

satisfied with that answer.

"What is she like?" Merry asked having heard the whole thing. "Your

sister." Boromir sighed. How to describe such a lady as Elena?

"Her name is Elena. She is younger than me by eight years. Her hair and

eyes are dark. She looks just like our mother, but she does not like to be

told that. I don't know why. When she was younger she was very full of

life. She nearly drove her nurse to drink on several occasions. Our

parents desired her to be a proper young lady, but Elena would much

rather have learned the sword than the proper way to serve tea"

"Did she become a soldier like you?" Pippin asked. Boromir sighed

sadly.

"No, after our mother died she became rather melancholy. She has never

truly gotten over her sadness though she is much more cheerful now

than she had been. She is the lady of my father's house and observes all

propriety. But I can still see some of the spunky tomboy she used to be if  
I look hard enough"

"You must love her very much," Pippin said. Boromir nodded.

"There isn't a thing in this world I would not do for her. Any man that

tries to marry her will get a severe examination, for I believe that no man  
born of earth could possibly be good enough for her."

"I can certainly understand that," Pippin said. "I have three older sisters.

They've all got lads sniffing around them. Bunch of idiots who don't

deserve them"

"Ha," Merry chuckled. "I'll never forget the time you caught Frodo and

Pearl in the library at Brandy Hall kissing like there was no tomorrow!

Frodo ran out of Buckland like his britches were on fire"

"Ah yes," Pippin said thoughtfully. "Frodo was just come of age and I

was just out of my tweens. Frodo thought I was going to rip his head

off, and I would have if I'd caught him." Boromir couldn't help laughing  
at the image of the Ringbearer running from an enraged Pippin. How he

wished he could have known them then when their hearts were not

weighed down by their fears of Sauron's evil and being thrashed by your

cousin for kissing his sister was the worst of their problems. His mind

drifted back to Elena. He missed her so much it made his heart ache. Of

course he also missed his father, and Faramir but it was his sister's face

that he saw so clearly in his mind. Elena was the light in his life and truly  
the only thing that kept him from listening to that voice in his head that

told him to kill Frodo and take the ring for himself was her words to him  
before he left the White City.

"It's been such a long time since we left the shire," Pippin said with a

wistful sigh. "I wonder sometimes if it wasn't a mistake to leave it. But

then I think about what Frodo must be feeling and I know my burdens

are nothing compared to his." Boromir smiled sadly at the hobbit. He

was used to fighting and being away from the people he loved but he

knew that for the hobbits it was an entirely new experience. He could not  
help but feel pity for them. The sorrow he saw in Pippin's eyes tore at

his heart. He wished he knew of some way to make him feel better, to

lift some of his fears. A thought came to him and he reached up and

pulled Elena's ribbon loose. He reached over and tied it around the

hobbit's arm. Pippin looked at the ribbon in astonishment.

"I can't take your sister's gift," Pippin objected. Boromir shook his

head.

"I want you to have it. Elena would understand. Sometimes we all need

something to help give us courage." Pippin gazed at the ribbon as though  
it were the most precious thing in Middle Earth.

"I think I would like your sister very much Boromir," he said. Boromir

smiled.

"Perhaps when our task is finished you could come to the White City

with me and meet her. You could see if her skills with the blade match

your own"

"Oh I'm sure your sister could best me, since I have had so little

training," Pippin said. "But I would certainly like to meet her. She

sounds like a great lady"

"She is indeed," Boromir said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was dying. He'd ignored the first two arrows and kept on fighting but  
now the pain was too intense. He watched helplessly as Merry and Pippin  
were taken away by the Uraks. He'd failed them. He failed them all. He

had betrayed Frodo who he'd sworn to protect. The ring had been

tempting him since he'd first laid eyes on it. He'd tried so hard to fight it  
but it had simply become too much. The promises of the ring that he

could take it and save his city from the enemy. The faces of his family

and his people swam in front of him as it became more painful to breath.  
His father who had placed so much faith in him, his perfect son stared at

him with contempt. He'd failed him. The city he loved so much would

fall to ruin and it was all his fault. His vision was beginning to blur as

the Urak who had fired the arrows that were killing him stood in front of  
him, its bow drawn. It would be over soon. He would go to that Hall of

his ancestors with his failure on his head. Just as the Urak was about to

finish him for good a dark shape knocked it away. It was Aragorn! His

king heard his call for aid and had come to help him. Too bad he'd

arrived too late. He watched as the King and the Urak battled. It seemed

the beast was going to win when at last Aragon chopped its head off.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped as Aragorn knelt by his side.  
It was too late for him, but perhaps the others could save Merry and

Pippin.

"Where is Frodo?" he asked next.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn said.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir said. He could not die with

this secret on his conscious. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo"

"The ring is beyond our grasp now"

"Forgive me," he begged Aragorn. "I did not see. I betrayed you all"

"No, Boromir," Aragorn said. "You fought bravely"

"The world of men will fall, Gondor will be destroyed."

"I do not know what strength lies in my blood," Aragorn said. "But I

swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail"

"Our people," Boromir gasped in wonder. He'd been angry but a day ago  
at Aragorn's lack of faith in his own people, at his unwillingness to

stand up and take his place as the King. But now with this pledge, and

the determination he saw in the other man's eyes he knew that his city,

his people were in good hands. He could die in peace knowing that.

"Please," he gasped. Aragorn seemed to understand what he wanted and

lifted Boromir's sword so he could grasp it. He felt the smooth hilt in

his hand and clasped it to his chest.

"I would have followed you to the end," he pledged himself to Aragorn.

"My brother, my captain, my king!" And with those final words the light

faded from Boromir's eyes. 

Tears blinded her eyes as Elena ran through the halls of the white tower.

He was dead. Boromir was dead. Her brother, her big brother, the man

who had been her protector since the day she was born was dead. A scout  
had come to the tower bearing a message from Faramir. Boromir's horn

had been found on the river bank cloven in two. Denethor had recieved

the news very badly. Unwilling to let the man see her tears she had fled.

Her journey brought her out to the practice field. The same field where

Boromir had taught her to fight with the sword. That seemed so long

ago. Before darkness had filled thier land. Before their mother had died.

When she was still innocent.

"Oh Boromir," she whispered to the sky. "How am I to go on without

you?" She did not even know how her brother had died. Was it orcs, or

something more foul. Did he fight bravely to the end or was he

slaughtered mercilessy. An image of her brother's body lying slaughtered  
alone in the woods filled her mind, and brought fresh tears to her eyes.

She had begged him not to go on this quest to Rivendell. Somehow she

had just know that something bad would happen. But Boromir's love of

his country would not allow him to heed her advice.

"My lady," a soft voice said to her. Elena lifted her head and saw Aleia,

her old nurse standing before her.

"He's dead, Aleia," Elena said through her tears. As though saying it

aloud would make it easier to accept. The white haired woman who had

cared for her since she was a baby gathered Elena in her arms. Aleia had

always been more of a mother to her than her real mother had. She found  
comfort now in the woman's arms.

"He was a brave man," Aleia said. "He will be greatly mourned. But you

must put your tears away for the moment and go to the great hall.

Someone has come who you will want to see"

"Faramir?" Elena asked, desperately wanting to see her other brother,

needing to see him, nedding to know he was safe.

"Go and see," Aleia said. Elena gathered her skirts and hurried to the

white tower. She paused in front of a mirror to check her appearance. He  
carefully adjusted her hair and smoothed her wrinkled skirts. There was

nothing to be done for the puffiness around her eyes. She had obviously

been crying, but she trusted that no one would hold that against her at

this time. She took a deep breath and walked into the throne room,

staying to the side the way a proper lady of the house would. Her heart

fell then rose again when she saw that it was not Faramir, but

Mithrandir. She was happy to see the wizard, though he had changed

dramatically. His scraggly gray hair, and beard were gone as well as his

gray robes and pointed hat. His hair and robes were now pure white.

There was a small male child with him with unusually large feet.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor" the

wizard greeted the steward. "I have come with tidings in this dark hour,

and with counsel." Denethor looked up at the wizard with rage in his

eyes.

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor said holding up the cloven  
horn. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead." Elena watched

Mithrandir's reaction. He seemed surprised, though not by the fact that

Boromir was dead.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsmen and me," the child said coming

forward. With a start Elena realized he was not a child at all, but a very

small man. Now that she looked at him closely she saw that though his

face was youthful, his eyes were those that had seen great danger. Her

eyes widened when she saw the blue ribbon tied around his shoulder.

Her ribbon. The one she had given to Boromir.

"He fell defending us from many foes," the young man said kneeling

before the throne. "I offer you my service, such as it is. In payment of

this debt." Elena was fasicinated by the little man. She sensed little

physical strength in him, but she could tell he possessed great courage.

Denethor regarded the little man with scorn.

"This is my first command to you," he said harshly. "How did you escape  
and my son did not so mighty a man as he was?" The little man stared

hard at the steward.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow. Boromir was pierced by

many." Elena felt her heart clench painfully. Horrible images filled her

mind of her brother's body laying somewhere pierced by many arrows

and surrounded by the corpses of his enemies. She longed now to speak

to the little man, she needed to know every detail of her brother's death

no matter how horrid. Mithrandir poked the little man with his staff and

forced him to his feet.

"My lord," he addressed Denethor. "there will be a time to grieve for

Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your

doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city.

Where are Gondor's armies?" Elena knew where they were. Denethor

had sent them off to defend Osgilliath and the surrounding areas. Sent

them to their deaths if the reports from Faramir were anything to go by.

So many reports of the enemy gathering strength that Denethor had

ignored, Elena had read. Haradrim gathering in the East, ships of

Corsairs from the sea, more and more orcs leaving Mordor everyday.

The Westfold burnt, Theoden's people fleeing to Helm's Deep to escape

Saruman's forces. And now Mithrandir was here confirming everything

she had been dreading.

"You still have friends," Mithrandir said. "You are not alone in this

fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Elena looked  
hard at Mithrandir. Could the Rohirrim help them. Would they help

them? Elena turned to stare at Denethor, hoping and praying that he

would listen to Mithrandir and send for help. Denethor glared at the

wizard.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you

have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I

have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me

as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant

me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Word has reached my

ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Elena's heart leaped into her

throat. Arathorn's son rode with Theoden? The king was at last returning  
to Minas Tirith? She looked to Mithrandir for the truth in the steward's

words and found it in the wizard's eyes. She would not allow herself to

show emotion but inside her heart was bursting with happiness. At last

the king had come back. At last all her wishes were coming true.

"I tell you now," Denethor snapped. "I will not bow to this Ranger from

the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Elena stared at  
the steward in shock. How could he be saying this? It was true that the

Stewards had ruled Gondor for many years but it was always meant for

the steward to step aside when the king returned. Had Denethor's pride

led him to refuse to step down. Was the man actually that hungry for

power? Looking at him now, and seeing only the man who had beaten

and raped her when she was only fifteen years old, she knew that he was.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward,"

Mithrandir said firmly. Denethor stood up and looked down on

Mithrandir in fury.

"The rule of Gondor is mine!" he snapped. "And no others." In disgust

Mithrandir turned and strode quickly from the throne room, followed by

the little man. Elena stared at Denethor in horror and disgust as he

cradled the horn in his hands. She shook her head and hurried from the

room. She hurried outside to the courtyard where Mithrandir stood at the  
edge of the tower staring toward Mordor. Elena felt her heart freeze

every time she looked toward it. Faramir was out there. Defending

Osgilliath, the last barrier between Mordor and Minas Tirith. "Please let

him be safe," she prayed silently. If Osgilliath fell, she shivered. She

didn't want to think about it.

"Mithrandir," she called. The wizard turned at her call and greeted her

with a weak smile.

"My dear Elena," he greeted her taking her hands. "I am sorry to come to

you under these circumstances. And I am sorry for the loss of your

brother." Elena felt her resolve break at the mention of Boromir.

"How did it happen Mithrandir?" she asked. Mithrandir stared at her for

a moment as though deciding how much he should tell her.

"Mithrandir," she begged. "Please tell me everything." Mithrandir

nodded. He then proceeded to tell her of his discovery that the One Ring

had been in the shire all these years, he told her of a halfling named

Frodo Baggins who had left the shire accompanied by his gardener and

his cousins Merry and Pippin, who she learned was the halfling with

him. She stared at the halfling so full of questions for him, but holding

her tongue until Mithrandir had finished. He told her of Saruman's

betrayal, and the council of Elrond where the fellowship of nine

companions, the four hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, and two men, Aragorn son  
of Arathorn, and Boromir was formed. "We set out from Rivendell,

danger at our heels every step of the way." He proceeded to tell her of a

treacherous journey over Charadhas and through Moria where he battled

a balrog of Morgoth.

"After I fell, I know only that I was sent back to complete my task. I

know little of the details of how your brother was slain. But I'm sure

Pippin here will tell you when the time is right." She glanced at the

halfling and gave him a weak smile. Mithrandir continued his story of

his rejoining Aragorn, Legolas the elf, and Gimli the dwarf in Fangorn

Forest and their journey to Rohan. He told of the freeing of Theoden

from Saruman's evil influence and the battle of Helm's Deep. He then

told of the destruction of Isengard and the vision Pippin saw in the

palantir.

"So the reports are true?" Elena said feeling suddenly sick to her

stomach.

"I am afraid they are," Mithrandir said gravely. "And now I fear your

father will use even his grief as an excuse to cower"

"He's been cowering for years," Elena said in disgust. "All the reports he

has ignored, refused to do anything about. He sends men out to fight

while he sits safely at home. His pride has turned to madness. If

Osgilliath falls there will be nothing to stop Sauron's army from

marching on Minas Tirith. What are we going to do Mithrandir?" The

wizard stared down at her and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Everything that we can, my dear." Elena sighed. She was glad that

Mithrandir was here. As long as they had the White Wizard there was

still hope. She looked down at the halfling who was staring up at her

with wide eyes.

"Mithrandir," she said slowly. "I would like to speak to your friend

alone, if you would not mind." Mithrandir nodded to her.

"Yes," he said. "I suspect you have much you want to ask him. I must go

and see the state of Gondor's defenses." Elena waited till Mithrandir had

gone before she turned to the halfling.

"Well, I fear we have not properly been introduced," she said to him. "I

am Elena, lady of Gondor"

"Yes, my lady," the halfling said bowing to her. "Peregrin Took of the

shire, at your service. Boromir spoke of you often"

"Really?" Elena asked. "What did he say about me"

"Well he said that you were beautiful. And he was quite correct if you

don't mind my saying so." Elena laughed lightly. She liked the little man.

"He said that you were a very lively child, but the death of your mother

made you very sad. But he said that he could still see the child you use to  
be if he looked hard enough." Tears came to her eyes as she listened to

the halfling. She sat down on a bench and folded her hands in her lap.

"He taught Merry and I, Merry is my cousin, he taught us how to fight.

He said he taught you too"

"Yes," she said wiping tears from her eyes. "that seems like such a long

time ago"

"He gave me this," Pippin said pulling the ribbon from his shoulder. "He

said you gave it to him." Elena took the ribbon from him. It looked

different from the last time she had seen it, as though it had had a very

hard journey.

"I gave this to him the night before he left Minas Tirith. He told me that

our father thought that the ring had been found. That he wanted Boromir  
to bring it back to Gondor. I had this horrible feeling of dread. I begged

him not to go, but Boromir's sense of duty to Denethor would not allow

him to stay. I gave him my ribbon, to remind him what he was fighting

for. To give him hope"

"He gave it to me, after we left Lothlorien. Just before Frodo left us, just  
before he...died. I think he was trying to give me hope. For what it's

worth my lady, it has. Even at the darkest times, when it seemed that

there was no hope at all, I looked at your ribbon and I just couldn't give

up."

"Pippin," Elena said slowly. "How was Boromir killed"

"We were outnumbered by Urak Hai. Frodo had decided that for the

good of all of us, he had to leave. The ring, you see, was calling to

Boromir. Tormenting him. It would have taken all of us eventually.

Merry and I tried to lead the Uraks away from Frodo, to give him a

chance to get away. There were so many of them. They were closing in

on us. Then out of nowhere Boromir came and he defended us. There

were so many of them but he fought them, singlehandedly. When the

first arrow pierced him, he still kept fighting. It took three arrows to

bring him down. The Uraks carried Merry and I away before Boromir

breathed his last breath." Elena heaved a huge sigh as she listened to

Pippin. Though she had needed to know, the halflings words had done

nothing to quell the sense of dread she felt. It hurt her heart to think of

Boromir tormented by the ring's call. It was a small comfort to know

that in the end he'd been able to resist the ring and had fought bravely,

defending those smaller than him.

"Are you all right my lady?" Pippin asked her. Elena wiped a hand across  
her eyes.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for telling me this. Now if you will excuse

me, I'd like to be alone"

"Of course, my lady," Pippin said. "I should go and find Gandalf." He got  
up and scampered off. Elena stared at the muddy tattered ribbon in her

hand for a long time before collapsing in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

After she had cried until she had no more tears, Elena stood up and

wiped her eyes. She took the soiled ribbon and tied it around the

end of her braid. She had a job to do. First she needed to find a

position for Pippin. Something that would keep him out of trouble.  
An idea came to her and she hurried to Faramir's room. After

several hours of searching she found his old uniform. She held it to  
her heart and hugged it. How many times had she seen Faramir

wear this, when they were younger, when Faramir was a part of the

Tower Guard. She always thought he looked so handsome in this

uniform. She hurried to the tower where Mithrandir and Pippin had

taken residence. She knocked and the door which was swung open

by Pippin.

"My lady," he greeted her bowing. "Are you feeling better?" She

smiled down at him.

"I am, young Peregrin. Thank you. Please call me Elena"

"Well in that case you must call me Pippin." Elena's grin widened.

"I have found a position for you, Pippin." The hobbit looked up at

her curiously.

"A position"

"You pledged your services to Denethor," she reminded him. "You

were not jestinging were you"

"No, no indeed," Pippin said. "I am ready to do whatever service the  
Lord Denethor commands of me"

"Well in that case," Elena said giving him the uniform. "I name thee  
Peregrin Took. Guard of the Citadel." Pippin's eyes lit up as he

took the uniform from her.

"I am honored to accept this appointment my...Elena." Elena heard

a snort and looked up saw Mithrandir standing at the window

smoking his pipe. She moved into the room and went to stand with

him. Together they stared at the black mountain. A shiver went up

her back as she looked at it. "It won't be long now," Elena said.

Mithrandir glanced at her. She sighed and turned and left the room.

Restless, she wandered the grounds. How long till Sauron's forces

marched on Minas Tirith? If they were attacked there was no way

they could possibly defend themselves. They did not have enough

men. Those that still guarded the White City were so long bereft of

hope they would never be able to hold thier ground. She pulled the

end of her braid through her fingers feeling the blue ribbon. Was

there any hope at all for any of them? If only Denethor would light

the beacons. Surely, someone would ride to their aid. Surely, this

Aragorn would come to defend the city to which he was heir to the

throne. Suddenly a loud rumble was heard from the south. Elena

turned and saw a horrid light burst from the Cirith Ungol, lair of

the nazgul.

"It's begun," she said to herself. She spent the last hours of the night  
trying to keep her people calm. It was no easy task, keeping others

calm when her own heart was pounding in her chest.

"My lady," Beregond, one of the guards addressed her. "Your father  
has locked himslef in his study. He will do nothing to make the city  
safe. My lady if Osgilliath falls the armies of Mordor will march on

this city and kill all in their path"

"I know this, Beregond," Elena snapped. "What would you have me  
do"

"Elena," Beregond addressed her gently. "You are the daughter of

the steward. The men respect you and love you as they do your

brothers. If you command them, they will follow you"

"How can I command them, Beregond?" she demanded. "I am not a

soldier." The little sword fighting Boromir had taught her when she  
was younger was not going to stop the armies of Mordor.

"We must light the beacons," Beregond said. "We must send for

aid." Elena nodded and looked toward the beacons. Her eyes

widened as she spotted a small form climbing up to the tower. She

moved forward and saw to her astonishment that it was Pippin. Her  
heart soared as she saw him light the beacon. She hurried forward,

the sounds of people calling out that the beacons were lit echoing

behind her. She met Mithrandir's eye and smiled.

"Hope is rekindled," he said to her.

"Will Theoden come to our aid?" she asked desperately.

"Courage is the best weapon we have right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"My lady," Aleia called coming into her room. Elena looked up

from where she sat at her dressing table. Mithrandir had insisted she  
get a few hours of sleep. Though she did not think she should, she

was exhausted and the rest had done a lot to clear her head. She had

changed into a fresh gown and done her hair into a neat bun at the

nape of her neck.

"Your father commands you to come to the throne room." Elena

nodded and stood up. Once Aleia had left her she reached into the

drawer of her dressing table and took a very special hair pin out and  
tucked it into her bun. She held her head high as she made her way

to the throne room. She paused for a moment in front of Arathorn's  
portrait.

"May the Valar bring your son to us," she said. She squared her

shoulders as she pushed open the door to the throne room.

Denethor looked at her coldly as she approached. Her heart

pounded in her ears but she would not allow herself to show him

her tension. She vowed long ago that she would never again show

fear in this man's presence.

"You sent for me," she said. He glared at her.

"It seems not only does the White Wizard seek to supplant me, but

he sets my own daughter against me." Elena stared at him hard. She

would not look away, she would not hang her head in shame.

"I do not know what you speak of," she said.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared at her. "Who gave the order to have the

beacons lit"

"I gave no such order," she said truthfully.

"You think I don't know what goes on in my city, daughter? I have

seen you staring at the portrait of a dead king. I know how you long  
for his heir to come to Gondor and take from me what is mine"

"Gondor was never yours to rule!" Elena shouted. "You are a

steward nothing more. You have been given charge of the throne

until the return of the king"

"I will not be spoken to in this way," Denethor snapped at her.

"You claim to rule Gondor yet you will not do your duty as ruler.

You ignore reports of the enemy's gathering forces, you send men

out to die while you do nothing to protect this city. You are not fit

to rule a stable let alone the White City"

"How dare you!" Denethor roared seizing her by the shoulders. In

one swift move Elena pulled the pin from her hair and held it at the

steward's throat. The pin was actually a needle thin dagger, four

inches long, with a decorative pommel.

"I told you six years ago," she hissed. "that you would never again

lay a hand on me. Release me or I swear on Boromir's grave that

you will be wearing my hair pin in your windpipe." Denethor

immediatly released her and stepped back. Elena replaced her

dagger in her hair and whirled around and stormed out of the throne  
room. He was as much a coward now, as he was then.

"My lady!" Elena turned and saw Beregond hurrying toward her.

"My lady you must come quickly. Our men ride from Osgilliath.

They are under attack from the Nazgul." Elena gathered her skirts in  
one hand and hurried after the guard to the walls of the city where

many of the guard observed. She saw many riders riding toward the

city at a fast gallop. She could not see their faces and she prayed

that Faramir was among them. Above them the Nazgul soared,

diving down and siezing men in its powerful jaws and flining them

to their deaths.

"What can we do my lady?" one of the guards asked her. Elena

knew nothing that could be done. What defense did they have

against nazgul.

"Look!" someone yelled. "The White Rider!" Elena sighed with

relief as she saw Mithrandir riding out on Shadowfax. The wizard

lifted his staff and a blinding light drove the nazgul away allowing

the men to ride to safety.

"Open the gates!" she yelled as she hurried down to meet the

soldiers that had returned. She shoved her way through the crowd

that had gathered, loved ones coming to see their fathers, sons,

brothers. Her eyes searched the crowd seeking her own brother. She  
sighed with relief as she saw him atop his horse, speaking to

Mithrandir.

"Faramir!" she shouted running toward him. Faramir turned away

from Mithrandir and the second halfling to have crossed his path in

less than five days to see his sister hurrying toward him. He leapt

from his horse and held out his arms as she flew into them.

"Thank heavens you are safe!" she cried into his shoulder. Faramir

held her tight. No doubt word had reached Minas Tirith of

Boromir's death. It pained him to think of her suffering from her

grief alone.

"I am safe," he said to her. He held her at arm's length so he could

look at her. Yes, she knew. He could see the grief in her eyes.

"You know about Boromir," he said. She nodded.

"We recieved word only yesterday," she said. "Then when I saw the

smoke rising from Osgilliath, I feared I had lost you both"

"Osgilliath is lost," Faramir said sadly. "The orcs were too many.

We couldn't hold them. It is only a matter of time before they will

be at our gates. But come, I have much I must report."

Accompanied by Mithrandir and the hobbit they went into the

library. He told them of his meeting Frodo and Sam in Ithilien two

days ago. He told them of his discovery of the ring.

"I attempted to bring them here, to father," he said heavily unable to  
meet Elena's eyes. "The ring, it called to me. The power it had over

me Mithrandir...telling me to kill Frodo and claim the ring for

myself...I never felt such a power over me before"

"There is no shame in it," Mithrandir said. "All of us who traveled

with Frodo felt the rings call. But you were able to overcome it"

"It was Master Gamgee that made me come to my senses. He told

me that the ring drove Boromir mad." He felt pain stab him in the

chest as he remebered the gardener's words.

"He said that it drove him to betray Frodo, and even try to kill him

and take the ring. I knew that I had to let Frodo go, though I did so

with great trepidation. The gangly creature with them, he leads

them to Minas Morgul and the path to Cirith Ungol"

"Gangly creature," Mithrandir mused.

"Frodo called him Smeagol." A look of worry passed over

Mithrandir's face.

"This is disturbing"

"Will Frodo be all right?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Pippin," Mithrandir said. "I must think on this."

Mithrandir left the room quickly. Elena reached out and took his

hands. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I could not be here when you recieved word of

Boromir," he said. Elena squeezed his hands.

"You are here now and that is all that matters," she said. "It pains

me to know what the ring must have done to you. And to learn how  
it called to Boromir"

"I cannot tell you how it torments me to think of it calling to him,

poisoning his mind in his last hours"

"But he regained his honor," Elena told him. "Pippin here told me

that Boromir died saving him and his kinsmen from Urak Hai."

Faramir turned to look at the little hobbit who stood silently in the

corner. He'd almost forgotten that he was there.

"It is true," Pippin said. "He fought bravely. He was pierced by

three arrows before he fell. My kinsmen and I would have died if

not for him"

"He regained his honor," Faramir said. Relief filled his heart.

"Thank you for telling me this," he said to the hobbit. "You have

relieved me of a great burden." He looked up as Beregond entered.

"Captain Faramir," he addressed him. "Your father demands a

report. And he also requests that young Peregrin be brought to the

throne room to swear his allegiance"

"Thank you," Faramir said. "We shall be there shortly."

"You best get into your uniform," Elena said to the hobbit. He

nodded and hurried off. As they made their way to the throne room,  
Elena slipped her arm through his.

"Curious creatures, hobbits," Faramir said. Elena smiled.

"I think he's sweet," she said.

"I worry for the Ringbearer," Farmir said. "When I saw him, I could  
see the toll the ring was taking on him. I fear this quest will destroy

him"

"I don't know," Elena said. "Hobbit's seem to be made of stronger

stuff than most would believe. Take young Peregrin. That little

hobbit climbed up to the watchtower and lit the beacon yesterday"

"Why?" Faramir asked. "Why would a hobbit go up there"

"Denethor refused to send for aid." Faramir was concerned now.

"Does he not know the strength of the enemy. Has he not seen my

reports"

"Seen and disregarded," Elena said disgust filling her voice.

"Faramir he's losing his mind. His desire for power has driven him

mad. He sits in his study and broods. He won't listen to anyone. Not  
the scouts, not Mithrandir, not me"

"Well he will have to listen now," Faramir said strongly. "If we are

to have any chance of survival. Now what is this about Pippin

swearing allegiance"

"He swore his allegiance to Denethor because of Boromir," Elena

said with a small smile. "I've made him a Guard of the Citadel. I

even gave him your old uniform"

"The one I wore when I was nine?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Well, hopefully he'll actually guard the citadel instead of losing

himself in books as I always did"

"I think," Elena said thoughtfully. "Before this is over, this hobbit

will surprise us with what he is capable of."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Faramir and Elena stood on either side of the throne. Pippin knelt in front of Denethor. Elena's face was void of all emotion as she watched the hobbit swear the oath of a soldier of Gondor, and then kiss Denethor's ring. Denethor rose from the throne and sat down at his table. Elena was disgusted as she watched his servants bring his dinner.  
"Fealty with love," Denethor was saying. "Valor with honor. Disloyalty with vengeance."  
It was a lecture they had heard many times. Elena wondered if Denethor meant his words for Pippin, or for Faramir. She looked at her brother and saw the look of pain in his eyes, whenever Denethor scolded him or tossed cruel words his way. She wanted nothing more than to take his hand, but it would not do to anger Denthor further. There was nothing he could say to her that could hurt her now, but for Faramir's sake she restrained herself.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact." Elena felt her heart squeeze. Why must Denethor throw Boromir in Faramir's face now of all times? She saw the hurt in his eyes but he shook it off and addressed the steward.

"What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river in Pellenor unfought. Osgilliath must be retaken." Elena closed her eyes in resignation. She glanced at Faramir helplessly.

'You see,' she thought. 'You see what your father has become'

"My lord," Faramir tried to reason with him. "Osgiliath is overrun"

"Much must be risked in war," Denethor shot back.

"My lord, listen to him," Elena begged. "Osgilliath is lost. Too many men were lost when it was taken. We must use what forces we have left to protect Minas Tirith."  
Denethor glared at her, but made no move toward her. For all his big talk he would never dare lay a hand on her in the presence of her brother. He glared at her for a moment and then turned back to his supper.  
"Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Elena turned to Faramir. Surely, Faramir was not so foolish as to let his father's words to him drive him to go on this suicide mission. Her brother looked so beaten down by the cruel words of his father, so many years of being told he was not good enough, being told he was a failure.

"You wish now that our positions had been reversed," Faramir said to Denethor.  
"You wish that Boromir had lived and I had died"

"Yes," Denethor said staring straight ahead. "I wish that."

Elena stared at Denethor in horror. She knew the man was cruel but she had never believed him capable of this. She could see Faramir attempting to hold back his emotions.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir," he said his voice shaky. "I will do what I can in his stead"

"Faramir," Elena cried shaking her head.

"If I return," Faramir said ignoring her. "think better of me father"

"That will depend on the nature of your return." Faramir did not say a word as he turned and left the throne room but Elena had seen the hurt in his eyes.  
"How could you say that to him?" Elena demanded whirling on the steward in fury. "Everything he has ever done has been to please you and you cannot muster up a kind word for him"

"You think Faramir is so loyal to me, but I know the truth. I see the two of you speaking in corners. Plotting, conspiring, seeking to overthrow me"

"You are delusional, old man. Faramir loves you"

"You defend him," Denethor growled at her. "Your brother did too. You both think so highly of him, but all he has ever done is bring shame unto this house"

"No, Denethor," Elena said. "The only one who brings shame on this house is you." She turned to leave the throne room, to find Faramir, try to talk some sense into him. At the door she paused and turned.  
"Even after all that you have done to me," she said coldly. "not until this moment did I truly despise you." She ran from the room down to the armory where she found Faramir donning his armor.

"Faramir don't do this," she begged him grabbing his shoulder. "This is suicide and you know it"

"I have been given an order by my steward. It is my duty to follow it"

"Faramir, Denethor is losing his mind. You have not been here, you have not seen it. I have. He's delusional. His reign has turned to madness. Please don't do this"

"Where does my loyalty lie if not here," he said. He pulled his helmet on and strode past her. She hurried after him. She felt as though she were moving in quicksand. Her brother was going off to his death and she was powerless to stop him.

"Faramir please," she cried running after him. "I cannot lose you both." This made him stop. He turned and gently cupped her face.

"If the worst should happen," he said. "You will know what to do." He kissed her forehead and turned away.  
"He's not worth throwing your life away for," she called weakly to Faramir's retreating back.  
"He's a monster," she said softly. She felt as though her heart were being ripped out as she watched him go to his doom.  
"What are you doing?" she snapped at herself angrily. "Don't stand here and cry like a weakling. Do something!"  
She rushed out of the doors to the streets where the citizens of Gondor had gathered to say farewell. They knew that their men, their loved ones, were going to their deaths. The women held flowers. Some handed the flowers to the passing soldiers while others threw them to the street. She saw Mithrandir trying to reason with Faramir.

"Your father loves you Faramir," she heard the wizard say. "He will remember it before the end."  
No he won't, Mithrandir, Elena thought. That man is incapable of loving anyone. He loved only Finduila and Boromir. And when Faramir and I could not be them, he hated us. It made sense to her now. This realization of why Denethor did what he did to her and Faramir. Only too late had she realized this. She ran forward and stood in the street blocking the path of the soldiers.

"Faramir," she said. "I beg you not to do this. Not for him!" He would not listen to her and stared straight ahead.

"Stand aside sister," he said flatly.

"Faramir if you go out there you'll die," she cried.

"It is an honor to die for my country." Elena knew there was nothing she could say or do that would dissuade him. But maybe she could show him, show him what he had to live for. She yanked the ribbon, the one she had given to Boromir, from her hair. She put her foot in his stirrup and seized the reign of his horse. She hoisted herself up so that she was leaning against the horses flank, staring Faramir right in the face. She tied the ribbon around his arm. It hadn't brought Boromir back to her, but Pippin had worn it, and he had lived.

"A reminder," she said.

"Of what I fight for?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Of what you have to live for," she said. She jumped down from the horse and stood back. Helplessly, she watched as the soldiers rode out of the gates.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Pippin was angry. He did not get angry often but he was angry now. What kind of man had he sworn his allegiance to? He'd sat there, without a care in the world eating his dinner while his son rode off, possibly to his death, on his orders. Thank heavens Boromir had not been anything like his father. His heart twisted painfully as he remembered his friend. Boromir was always kind to him, even in the darkest times. He loved hearing Boromir's stories about the White City and Faramir and Elena. He'd wanted to see the city and meet Boromir's brother and sister, but not under these circumstances. He wished there was something he could do to help Elena. He'd felt some sense of triumph when he'd climbed up that tower and lit the signal beacon. But what good would lighting the beacon do if no one answered the call. He sat out on the terrace now staring out at the fields of Pellenor. He missed his friends. Frodo and Sam. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, but most of all he missed Merry. The two of them hadn't been apart since they were children. How had it come to this? One minute he and Merry were stealing cabbages from Farmer Maggot's field and the next they were on a dangerous quest to save the world. None of them were same as they were when they left. Nor would they ever be the same again. He looked down and saw Elena on the parapet below him. He stood up and went to find her. He got a little lost trying to find her but eventually he spotted her. She was sitting by the fountain he had seen when he and Gandalf first arrived in the city. Her eyes were far away.  
"My lady," he said to her. She did not answer.  
"Elena," he said again taking her hand.  
"I can't believe this is happening," she said looking at him.  
"We cannot give up hope, Elena," he said.  
"He looked so defeated when he rode out," she said.  
"Faramir will return to you"  
"If I lose him," Elena whispered. "There will be nothing left for me in this world"  
"What about your father?" he asked.  
"I have no father," she snapped bitterly, standing and facing away from him with her arms crossed. Pippin was surprised at the venom in her words. He thought back to what she had said to Denethor in the throne room. He thought her words were out of anger and fear for her brother's life. But the way she spoke now made him believe that there was something much deeper here.  
"Why do you hate him?" he asked her. He saw her spine stiffen.  
"He's a coward and a madman. He sent both of his sons out to die while he will not even request aid. He uses his seat of power as a shield for his pride"  
"That is not why," Pippin said. "I think your reasons run much deeper than that." Elena looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I don't know what you are talking about," she said walking away. Pippin siezed her wrist to keep her from running away.  
"Elena," he said gently. "Boromir was like a brother to me and I have come to care for you as my sister. I can tell that there is a pain that runs deep inside you, and that it is hurting you to bear it alone. Have you ever spoken to anyone about what your father did to you?" Elena stared down at him, tears flowing down her face.  
"No one," she sitting down beside him. He stood up on the edge of the fountain so that he could wrap his arms around her shoulders.  
"Not even Boromir, or Faramir?" She shook her head.  
"No," she said. "I could not tell them. I could not hurt them in that way"  
"It was bad," Pippin said. "It was very bad wasn't it?" She nodded. "Will you tell me?" Pippin asked. "It might help." She shook her head.  
"You don't want to hear it," she said. "It is far too ugly a tale"  
"My lady," he said. "I know that I may seem innocent to you. But I assure you that there are things I have seen that would give most people nightmares forever, yet I have survived them, only slightly worse for wear. I don't believe there is anything you can tell me that I could not handle. Even if I could not handle it, I still would try if it would ease your suffering in even the smallest way." Elena looked at him and sighed.  
"You are a true credit to your race Peregrin Took. I will tell you, but do not say I did not warn you." She folded her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead.  
"No doubt," she began, "Boromir told you that when I was younger I was a bit of a tomboy. I hated wearing dresses and making my hair look beautiful. I would have much rather learned how to fight with a sword and learn the history of Middle Earth than how to be a lady. Boromir and Faramir indulged me of course. Boromir taught me to fight and Faramir passed on all his scholarly knowledge that he learned from Mithrandir. My parents, however, desired me only to be a proper young lady, and when in their presence I was. My father really didn't pay me much mind at all. Then when I was thirteen my mother became ill. Denethor and my brothers were so distraught they did not know what to do. Boromir left to defend the borders and Faramir buried himself in books. I had to care for my mother. I guess you could say I had to put my childhood aside. My mother died after two years. I went to my father's room to try and comfort him. He pulled me into his lap. I was surprised, but I did not protest. He told me that things would have to change. That I would have to be the lady of the house and take ove my mother's duties. Then he...he began to kiss and touch me. He told me how beautiful I was and that I looked just like my mother. I didn't like it, it felt so wrong. I tried to pull away and he hit me." Her voice started to break but she pushed aside her tears and continued.  
"He hurt me so badly that night. He tore my gown and made me lie on the bed and then he..."  
"What did he do?" Pippin asked her taking her hand. He already knew but she needed to say it.  
"He raped me," Elena gasped. "My father raped me." She covered her face with her hand and cried. Pippin wrapped his arms around her and held her. Inside his blood was boiling. What kind of man did something so horrible to his daughter? Was this the man whom he had pledged his allegiance to? It made him want to vomit. He held back his own reaction though, he needed to be strong for Elena.  
"He came to my room every night for a year. At first I tried to fight him, but he would always beat me until I couldn't fight anymore then he would rape me. I thought that perhaps if I did not fight him it would not be as bad but that did not stop him from beating me"  
"No one knew?"  
"No," she said. "He was very good at hitting me where no one would see the marks. He never hit my face. I began to hate myself, hate my body. So many days I just wanted to jump off the tower and end my life. But I couldn't."  
"Because of your brothers," Pippin said.  
"I wanted so much to tell them. To let them protect me as they always had. But I couldn't. I could not give them that pain. I could not tell them the truth about what a monster their father was."  
"I am so sorry, Elena," Pippin said. "You said it happened every night for a year?"  
"Yes," Elena said. "Then one night I was getting ready for a banquet. Boromir was home and we were feasting in his honor. I ran into Faramir in the hall. He was gravely concerned about me. I had become rather cold to my brother's since the rapes started. It made me fear men. I hated being touched, I hated the way men looked at me. I could not even bear to have my brothers touch me. To this day I jump out of my skin when a man, not my brother, touches me. But I get ahead of myself. Faramir begged me to tell him what was bothering me, and I very nearly did. But Denethor came upon us and sent Faramir to the banquet. Denethor dragged me into the armory. He hit me, this time across the face. He was going to rape me right there in the armory. It was like he was showing me that he was in power, and no one, not Faramir or Boromir or anyone could stop him. Somehow, I got a sword in my hand. I could have killed him, but I didn't. But I told him that he would never touch me again. He has not since that day. This is the first time I have ever spoken of it to anyone."  
"I am sorry you have suffered so. Tis far too terrible a thing for someone to suffer, but to suffer alone, is much worse." Elena wiped her eyes.  
"I feel about a hundred pounds lighter," she said. "You were right. Talking about it does help."  
"Perhaps if you told Faramir, it would make you feel better still?" Elena looked thoughtful.  
"Perhaps..."  
"Elena," Pippin said. "I think that both your brothers would have wanted to help you. Well, it's too late for Boromir, but you still may have a chance to tell Faramir. He could still help you."  
"I think he's got his own problems right now," Elena said staring out at the fields.  
"Elena," Pippin said taking one of her hands in both of his. "I don't know what is going to happen, but please will you promise me that if Faramir survives you will tell him the truth?"  
"You don't know what you ask of me," Elena said.  
"Please Elena," Pippin said. "I ask this not only for your sake, but for the sake of two men who I regard as friends, who I know love you more than anything." Elena sighed.  
"All right," she said. "I promise. Though it may be moot, for we could all be dead by tomorrow"  
"Well," Pippin said. "if we die then you don't have to keep your promise." This caused Elena to smile just a little. She suddenly jumped up and stared out to the field. Pippin looked as well and what he saw made his heart freeze. One horse, one lone horse had returned from Osgilliath, dragging its rider behind him.  
"Oh GOD," Elena gasped. "That is Faramir's horse."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Blood rushed in her ears as she watched them bring her brother's body in. His horse was being dragged in by a stable boy. She fell to her knees beside Faramir. He'd been wounded by two arrows, one in his shoulder, one in his side. His eyes were closed and his breathing ragged. But he still had a pulse, albeit a weak one.  
"Faramir," she called to him desperately, looking for any sign that he was still with her. From behind her she heard Denethor coming.  
"My son!" she heard his grief stricken cry. "Say not that he is slain." Pippin hurried to her side.  
"Is he..." he looked at her desperately. Elena shook her head.  
"No," she said. "He's not dead, but he's badly injured"  
"He needs medicine my lord," Pippin called to Denethor.  
"My line has ended!" Denethor screamed. Elena looked up at the steward in shock. Was Denethor actually grieving over Faramir? She watched as Denethor stumbled toward the parapet and stopped. She stood up slowly and gazed out across the fields. A horrifying sight met her eyes. An enormous army, 100,000 strong at least was at the gates. All of Mordor, it seemed had been emptied and was breaking down their doors. "Abandon your posts!" Denethor shouted. They all turned in shock at the steward. Elena shook her head. Denethor had completely lost his mind.  
"My lady?" She looked up. Beregond and the other guards were looking at her. Waiting for instruction. She did not know what to say. They did not have enough men to fight off thier enemy. There was no sign that any help was coming.  
"Faramir," she whispered weakly to her brother. "I don't know what to do."  
"FLEE!" Denethor shouted. "FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" Elena wanted to scream at Denethor to shut up! He was going to send the entire city into a panic which was exactly what they did not need right now. Relief came in the form of Mithrandir. Elena breathed a sigh of relief as the wizard struck Denethor across the face with his staff and then knocked him unconscious.  
"Prepare for battle!" Mithrandir shouted and hurried away. Elena stared down at Faramir. What would he do right now? What would Boromir do right now? Elena looked out to the fields. This was her home. Both of her brother's had been willing to give their lives to keep this city safe. She knew what she had to do. She knelt and ripped her gown on either side. It was not a pair of breeches but it would have to do. She grabbed the hilt of Faramir's sword and pulled it from it's sheath at his waist. She stared hard at the guards.  
"Get my brother to the House of Healing," she said. It was not a request, it was an order and they saw it as such. Elena grabbed the reigns of Faramir's horse from the startled stable boy and hefted herself into the saddle. As she spurred the horse into a gallop, she made a silent vow that this city would not fall as long as she drew breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

AN: Sequencing of events will probably be slightly askew. I beg forgiveness and ask indulgence

Elena gripped her sword tight as the enemy pounded at the door. Gondor had put up a good fight thus far, taking out the orcs from above and doing all they could to brace the gates. She knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before the gate broke and the orcs swarmed the city. Mithrandir stood next to her, his staff and sword drawn. When she'd rode into the battled she'd half expected him to tell her to get back. He had not however. They had fought side by side trying to pick off Sauron's forces as they entered the city. Elena looked down at her gown which was covered in blood, some of it her own but most of it her enemies. She had no idea how long they had been fighting. She knew that night had come and gone and now it was day again. She did not know how many orc she had killed, she had lost count a long time ago. She'd tried to remember everything Boromir had taught her as she battled one by one. But fighting an orc was nothing like fighting with her brother. These orcs were stronger, attacked harder and unlike Boromir, would not stay their hand before driving their blades into her flesh.  
"How's your arm?" Mithrandir said to her. Elena winced as she glanced down at her right arm. She'd been taken off guard while battling one orc and had barely avoided getting stabbed in the back. At the last moment, Pippin, called out from the Citadel had shouted out a warning.  
"Painful, but not fatal," she said. Her eyes were scanning the men. She could see the fear in their eyes. They had held out this long, but would they flee when the enemy marched on the city?  
"Perhaps if you should say something to the men," Mithrandir said.  
"What could I say to them?" she asked. "Their courage is hanging by a thread. This evil has plagued us for so long Gandalf. It is long since we had any hope."  
"Look at them Elena," Mithrandir said. "You give these men hope. They see you fighting for your city. They see you defending this city with your courage and your heart just as your brothers did. The true courage of a leader who is willing to fight for what they love, is something these men have not seen in a long time. It inspires them to keep fighting, even though they know it is a fight they cannot win."  
"I am notmy brothers," Elena said. "I do not have Boromir's skill with a blade, or Faramir'stalent with a bow. I don't have Boromir's courage, or Faramir's heart. But mybrothers love this city. They gave everything to keep it from falling into darkness.I'm not afraid to die, Gandalf. I've been dying inside for years. I only fear to face them in the halls of my fathers knowing that the city they loved has fallen."  
"Then face them knowing that you did not let this city fall without a fight." Elena gazed around at the men. They were looking to her for leadership. She knew many of them. She knew they had families. Wives, children, mothers and fathers who loved them.As she had told Gandalf, she had been dying since Denethor shattered her innocense so long ago. Her mother was gone, long dead and buried. Her father who had only ever caused her pain, had lost his mind. Boromir was dead and Faramir was dying. What had she to live for? But these men, that stood with her defending the city to the last, had much to lose. Yet they stood with her. Because they loved this city, because they loved her brothers, because they loved her.  
"Soldiers of Gondor," she shouted. "You have fought and bled with Boromir, you have fought and bled with Faramir. My brothers gave their lives to protect this city. Now the evil of Sauron seeks to destroy all that we hold dear to us. Sauron has destroyed our lands, our homes, our families. But he has not yet taken our courage. Now I say to you, soldiers of Gondor, my brothers. Whatever comes through that gate, we shall hold our ground!" The men shouted affirmative.  
"Well done," Mithrandir said beside her. Elena smiled weakly. All her courage fled her as the gates broke open and three large trolls with clubs swinging entered the city.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

They could not hold out much longer. The Orc were simply too many. Elena's arms grew weary and every breath she drew was more painful then the next. She was losing blood from her various wounds. But still she fought. She would continue to fight until the moment her heart stopped beating. She swung her sword at the orc that charged her and chopped it's head off. She spun around and stabbed another in the chest, yanked her sword out turned and hacked off an arm. She cried out in pain as a blade pierced her shoulder. She sent a kick to stomach of the orc that held the spear lift her sword and rammed it through her attacker's throat. She leaned against a pillar and assessed her wound. She was bleeding heavily, but the blade had not pierced anything vital. She tore a strip from the bottom of her gown and quickly bandaged her wound. She had to keep fighting. She struggled to her feet as a huge ugly orc loomed over her. She raised her sword and found her arm was shaking. The orc knocked her sword from her hand and laughed at her. Elena backed against the wall and waited for the fatal blow to fall. Out of nowhere a white rider struck the orc over the head and knocked him away from her. Elena gratefully stared up at Gandalf.  
"You're injured," he stated.  
"I'll be all right," getting shakily to her feet.  
"Elena," Gandalf scolded her. "You can barely stand. You have done all you can, you must get yourself medical attention"  
"I cannot leave the men!" she said.  
"Gandalf! Elena!" Elena turned and saw Pippin rushing toward them. She was relieved to see the little hobbit was unharmed.  
"Denethor has lost his mind!" Pippin shouted. "He's burning Faramir alive"  
"What!" Elena shouted.  
"Come!" Gandalf shouted yanking Pippin onto his horse and galloping away toward the tombs. Elena dragged herself to her feet. She could not let this happen. She had to stop it somehow. All pain and weariness vanished as she shoved her way through the orcs and battling soldiers trying to get to the tombs. She barely blocked the blade that came swinging down at her head. The orc that held it knocked her off balance and she hit the ground hard, her head smashing into a stone pillar. She grabbed her throbbing head, and tried to shake the stars from her eyes. Suddenly the pounding in her head was replaced with a new sound. She slowly turned her head and what she saw made her heart race with joy. Over the hills, the horns of the Rohirrim rang out loud and strong. Rohan had come! Her heart soared as the enemy on the grounds turned their attention to the Rohirrim. Remembering suddenly, that though Gondor's luck had turned to the better, her brother's was about to run out, Elena hauled herself to her feet and raced to the tombs.  
"Please let him be all right," she prayed silently as she ran down the steps and shoved open the doors. She saw the flames and feared the worst. Then out of the flames she saw Pippin dragging Faramir's body. She rushed to them and dropped to her knees.  
"Faramir," she called to him. She leaned over him and put her ear to his heart. He was alive, though just barely.  
"You will not take my son from me!" Denethor roared. He made to grab for Pippin. With her last ounce of strength Elena threw herself between Pippin and her father. She gasped as Denethor's hands closed around her throat.  
"Traitor!" he shouted at her. Elena clawed at his hands trying to pry them from her throat. Her vision blurred as she struggled for air. Suddenly she was released. She crumpled to the floor rubbing her bruised throat and gasping for air. She looked up only to see Gandalf battling Denethor. She felt nothing as she watched Denethor get knocked onto the pyre he had set to burn he and Faramir. As the flames consumed Denethor she felt as though a large weight had been lifted off of her. She should feel remorse, despite what her father had done she should feel something as she watched Denethor leap from the flames and run, a ball of fire, out the door and off of the tower.  
"So falls Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf said sadly. Elena sighed.  
"Are you all right?" Pippin asked her. She nodded.  
"It's over," she said.  
"We must get Faramir to the House of Healing," Gandalf said. He turned to the guards. They ducked their heads in shame at having stood by and allowed the late steward to carry out this insanity.  
"Take the new steward to the House of Healing," Gandalf ordered them sternly. They nodded quickly and hurried to follow Gandalf's orders. Elena sat unmoving as Faramir's body was taken away.  
"Go with him, Elena," Gandalf said pulling her to her feet. Elena stared up at the wizard.  
"But the men..." she said weakly.  
"You have done all that you can for them," Gandalf said. "Your brother needs you now." Elena started to follow after her brother, but her eye caught sight of something on the floor. She knelt to pick it up and saw that it was her ribbon. She slipped it into the pocket of her gown and went to be with her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"My lady," Aleia said to her gently. "Please, you must get some rest. You've lost so much blood"  
"No," Elena said, shaking her head. "I can't leave him." Faramir lay on a cot, unmoving. Ioreth, the healer had done everything she could for him. It was up to Faramir now. She had allowed the healers to stitch up her wounds, but she would not leave her brother's side. Outside the citizens of Gondor were celebrating. The battle was won. Rohan's forces, along with some mysterious army of ghosts, had wiped out the orc, along with the Armies of Hardrim from the East.  
"Ioreth," Aleia appealed to the healer. "Please help me talk some sense into her."  
"I believe, Aleia," Ioreth said. "That being together is the best medicine these two have right now." Aleia stared down at the young woman who had been in her care since Ioreth brought her into the world. She loved all of the stewards children but Elena was special. She hated to see the young woman suffer. If being with her brother gave her some sense of purpose then she could not object.  
"I suppose you know best, Ioreth," Aleia said.  
"Come," Ioreth said. "There are many who need our aid."  
Elena pushed Faramir's hair off his forehead and squeezed his hand. Ioreth had said she should talk to him, that Faramir could hear her voice.  
"The city is safe," she told him. "Rohan came to our aid. It looked hopeless but the men would not give up. It was such a sight to behold. Pippin was so brave. He saved both of our lives. I knew he was special." She felt her tears threatening to choke her.  
"It's not fair," she wept. "It should not be this way. You and Boromir loved this city so much. You gave so much to keep this city safe. You should be here. You both should be here. You should be here to see Gondor victorious over Sauron. But you are not here. You are not with me. And it is because of him. Denethor is dead Faramir. He can't hurt us anymore. Oh, there's so much I should have told you. I should have told you what he did to me. Maybe if you and Boromir knew what kind of man he was, he could have been stopped, before any of this happened." Hot tears scalded her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest.

Aragorn felt as though his heart were breaking as he gazed at Boromir's sister and brother. It was as though he had been transported back to Amon Hen, holding Boromir as the Gondorian breathed his last breath. All through this journey, he had remembered his promise to his comrade. It had been that promise that had given him the strength to find his path to Gondor and his destiny. It pained him greatly that though Boromir's beloved city was saved, the victory came at the cost of the lives of his brother and sister. Gandalf had told him that Elena's wounds were not fatal, but Aragorn knew that death did not come by physical means alone. Boromir had spoke of his siblings often. He knew how close the three of them were. He could sense Elena's grief. He knew that if Faramir died, Elena would be lost to them as well. Ioreth's words echoed in his head.  
"The hands of a king, are the hands of a healer." Was what the old woman had suggested possible?  
"Is it possible, Gandalf?" he asked the wizard.  
"I have come to discover, that anything is possible," his old friend said beside him. He met the wizard's eye and nodded. Gandalf moved forward into the room.  
"Elena," Gandalf addressed the young woman.  
"He's fading, Mithrandir," she sobbed. "There's nothing that can be done"  
"Hope is not entirely lost," Gandalf told her. "I have brought someone who may be able to help." She looked up and Aragorn felt the wind rush from him. Her long dark hair was wild and messy and her gown was torn and covered in blood. He guessed her age to be early twenties, though her eyes were those of someone with a very old soul. He'd never seen eyes like hers. Dark as the night, haunting, like two deep pools of starlight. He mentally shook himself. This was not the time for such thoughts. He came forward and addressed Elena.  
"My lady," he said. "Will you allow me to try and help your brother?" She stared at him, the tears in her eyes crushing his heart.  
"Please," she said. "He is all I have left. He does not deserve to die like this, at the hands of a madman. Help him please." Aragorn met Gandalf's eye and nodded. The wizard gently pulled Elena away from Faramir's side, and Aragorn knelt in her place. He laid one hand on Faramir's forehead and took his hand with the other. He closed his eyes and let his mind relax. He heard a small sob from Elena and he felt himself change. There was something he suddenly knew,something ancient, buried, forgotten. He not longer had any sense of time but he could sense somewhere a lost soul, exhausted and in pain. He focused his entire self trying to make contact.

_Come back to us, Faramir, son of Gondor. It is not time for you to leave us yet. There are so many who love you and want you to stay with us. Your sister loves you so much. Elena needs you, Faramir. Come back to the light. Follow my voice. Come back to us, my friend_.

He suddenly felt Faramir's hand move in his. He opened his eyes and saw Faramir looking up at him, his eyes dazed and confused.  
"Welcome back, my friend," he said to the man.  
"Faramir?" Elena gasped from behind him. Aragorn stepped back and allowed Elena to see her brother.  
"Faramir," she gasped taking his hand.  
"Elena," Faramir said softly. Elena threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest, this time with tears of joy.  
"I was so afraid that I lost you," she whispered. Faramir reached up and gently stroked her hair.  
"Can you ever forgive me?" Elena raised her head and looked at him.  
"What offense have you committed?"  
"Can you forgive me for not seeing what I have to live for? Can you forgive me for abandoning you?"  
"Oh, Faramir," she whispered stroking his cheek. "There is nothing to forgive."  
"You gave us quite a scare young man," Gandalf chimed in coming to the side of the bed. Faramir smiled up at his old teacher.  
"Mithrandir," Faramir greeted the wizard. "Does the White City still stand?"  
"It does," Gandalf said smiling. "Sauron's armies have been defeated. Gondor still lives, and thanks to our friend here, so do you." Elena turned and looked at Aragorn. She stood and came forward. As she came closer, Aragorn was able to see the full extent of her injuries. Her left arm had been pierced, as had her right shoulder. There was a large bruise on her forehead just below her hairline. But what sickened him was the bruises on her throat, too small to be made by the hands of an orc. Gandalf had told him of Denethor's madness, and how it had led him to nearly kill both Faramir and Elena. He'd never met the late steward of Gondor and after what Gandalf and Pippin had told him, he was glad. The young woman swayed unsteadily and he took her arms to steady her. She stared up at him, her eyes glassy, and her expression unfocused.  
"Sir," she said her voice trembling. "There is no way that I can ever thank you enough for what you have done"  
"There is no need to thank me, my lady"  
"May I know the name, of the man to whom I am indebted?" Aragorn looked up at Gandalf. They had decided that he would enter Gondor as Strider the Ranger, not as heir to the throne. Until the ring was destroyed and Sauron defeated once and for all, he felt no right to claim the throne. But he did not want to present himself falsely to the new steward of Gondor, or to his sister. Gandalf nodded his approval.  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said. Elena's eyes widened.  
"The King," she gasped. Aragorn grabbed her as her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled in a dead faint.  
"Elena!" Faramir cried. Aragorn gathered the young woman in his arms and carried her over to lie on a bed next to her brother.  
"She will be fine," Aragorn assured Faramir once he had examined her.  
"She is merely exhausted, from blood loss and this trying day. After a few days rest she should be well"  
"I will send Aleia to tend to her," Gandalf said. "Come Aragorn, there is much more to be done." Faramir watched his teacher and his king leave then he carefully sat up and leaned over to take Elena's hand.  
"My dear sister," he said. "It seems the day you have dreamed of for so long has come. Our king has returned."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

After her release from the House of Healing Elena busied herself tending to many wounded soldiers of Gondor and Rohan. Though she had very little skill in healing, it still gave her a sense of purpose. Though the King had returned, she still felt it was her duty to look after her people. It also gave her a chance to look in on Faramir while he was recovering from his wounds. The healers were glad of her assitance, as her brother was not the best patient. When not in the House of Healing, her time was spent wondering the gardens or talking with Pippin and his cousin Merry. She had met Meriadoc Brandybuck when Pipin brought him in from the battlefield, and she absolutely adored him. Watching the two hobbits together gave Elena a feeling of happiness like she haden't felt in a long time. They reminded her of her brothers when they were younger, the way they teased each other, and spoke in whispers, secrets that they would share with no others. Behind their playfulness, however, there was always the looming shadow of fear for the Ringbearer and his companion. She stood by the wall now staring out at the land. She had stood here many times before but this time was different. After so long she was finally free of him. She knew it was terrible to be glad that her father was dead, but she was. Even though he had not laid a hand on her for six years, he had still hurt her with his mistreatment of Faramir. Neither she or Faramir had spoken of their father, but she knew that Faramir was having difficulty coming to terms with his death. That was the real reason she had not told him the truth yet. Everyday Pippin reminded of her promise to tell Faramir what Denethor had done to her, if he survived. She knew that she needed to tell him. He deserved to know the truth, but she did not want to add to the tumult of emotions her brother had to be feeling right now. The battle was not over yet. The fighting would never end as long as the ring lived. She stared up at the night sky. It was dark. There were no stars to wish upon but she said a small prayer anyway for the little hobbit and the burden he carried for all of them.  
"Elena?" a voice said behind her making her jump.  
"Good evening, Strider," she said as Aragorn appeared from the shadows. The King was keeping his identity hidden for now, and had asked that he be referred to as Strider until he had officially claimed the throne. Though she did not understand why, she did as he had requested. He smiled at her sending a shiver down her spine. Though he seemed like a very good kind man, Elena could not help feeling nervous being alone in his presence.  
"Forgive me if I disturb you," he said.  
"No, not at all," Elena said, glad for the darkness so he would not see her blush. "I just came out for a bit of air." He nodded and stood next to her.  
"How is your brother?" he inquired. Elena smiled.  
"He is much better, sir thank you. His burns have almost completely healed"  
"Ioreth told me that she's been having some difficulty keeping him to his bed." Elena laughed lightly. Just that morning Ioreth had threatened to chain Faramir to his bed.  
"My brother is not the best patient. Though that doesn't stop him from lecturing others on taking care of themselves." Aragorn smiled.  
"Yes, we healers tend to think less of our own injuries and more about those around us. On that subject, I hope you don't mind, but I also took the liberty of inquiring after your condition when I last visited the House of Healing. I am glad to see that your wounds seemed to have healed quite well." Elena clenched her hands behind her so that Aragorn would not see them trembling.  
"I am honored by your concern for me, my liege. As you see I am quite healed." The truth was some of her wounds were still sore, and her throat was still tender from where Denethor had attempted to choke her. Ioreth had not wanted to release her until she was entirely healed, but she couldn't risk anyone seeing her scars. Aleia had seen them when she'd removed Elena's soiled gown after she'd passed out. Her nurse had not questioned her but she'd seen the look in Aleia's eye. That knowing look she always got when she suspected something.  
"Quite a magnificent view from up here," Aragorn said bringing her thoughts back to the present.  
"Yes," she agreed. "This was one of my favorite places in the city as a child. Sometimes I would sit on this wall and pretend I was off on an adventure like in the tales Faramir used to read to me, until mother found me and made me return to my sewing lessons."  
"I take it you preferred learning the sword to learning how to sew?" She smiled.  
"Indeed," she said.  
"You can feel the power of the land from here," he said staring across the plains. "The strength and the heart of the people"  
"Yes," Elena said. "though when I came here as a child, I used to wish that I was anywhere else. My brothers were the ones who truly loved this city and this land. I never truly appreciated the beauty and power of it until, well until it was nearly taken from me. No matter what it takes, I shall never stand by and let our enemies threaten the safety of this city again." She was surprised by the strength in her words and that she spoke so freely to the man who was her king. But he did not seem to mind, rather he seemed pleased by her determination.  
"You have spoken my thoughts exactly," he said. "It is that matter I wish to speak to you about." Elena's spine stiffened and she gave her full attention to her king.  
"Sauron has suffered a defeat, but he will never be completely defeated until the ring is destroyed. Frodo needs time and safe passage if he is to cross Mordor to the mountain of fire"  
"What do you intend to do, my liege?"  
"Our armies shall march on the black gates, and draw out Sauron's army. By keeping his eye on us, we may be able to give Frodo a chance." Elena gasped. A direct attack on Mordor itself? Was such a thing possible?  
"We shall depart for Mordor at dawn," he said.  
"You go with them, my lord?" she asked surprised.  
"Of course," he said. "I cannot send my men off to battle while I stay safely at home." His words warmed her to her core. She had longed her whole life to hear such words spoken by her leader. Truly, this man was meant to be the king, heart mind and soul.  
"If I am killed, then your brother shall take over as steward, by right of blood succession." Elena swallowed hard. She did not want to think of Aragorn being killed, though she knew it was a possibility. She had wished for the King to return to the throne all her life. But she needed to show a brave face to her king at this moment.  
"Of course, my lord," she said holding her chin up.  
"Until your brother is well enough to assume such duties, the people are to follow you."  
"Me!" Elena gasped in astonishment.  
"Gandalf told me that it was you who inspired the men to keep fighting when our enemies were at the gate. The people of Gondor know you and respect you. They will need your strength and your heart to keep their hope alive." Elena was speechless at the amount of faith her king had in her.  
"I am honored by your faith in me my lord. I swear to you, I shall do all in my power to keep your people's hopes alive until you return." He smiled at her and took her hand. She shivered as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
"You already inspire hope in me, Elena. I can go into battle tomorrow with a great weight off of my shoulders knowing that you and your brother are here to ensure the safety of this city." Elena managed a weak smile. The king bid her goodnight and left to retire for the night. Elena stood for a long time at the wall. She knew that sleep would not come easy to her that night.

Elena was awoken the next morning by a light knocking at her door. She remebered the armies were marching on the Black Gates today, and that Aragorn had left her in charge. She quickly threw back her blankets and grabbed her dressing gown. She yanked the door open to find Pippin standing on the other side. She was about to greet him cheerfully but then she noticed the sword at his side and the helmet under his arm.  
"Pippin," she gasped in wonder.  
"My lady," he said. "I have come to say farewell. We are departing for the Black Gates soon." Elena felt tears sting her eyes. She had not expected Pippin to join the armies, but wh would he not. With Frodo and Sam out there, how could she expect him to stay behind. She pulled him into her room and dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around him.  
"Oh Pippin," she said. "Do be careful. It would break my heart if you were to perish in battle"  
"I will be careful," he assured her. "I would hate for your heart to be broken. I saw Faramir a short while ago, he seems to be getting better"  
"Yes," Elena said. "I believe he should be released in a few days"  
"You will not forget your promise to me will you?" he asked her. Elena sighed. He was going off to battle and he was worried about her. Hobbits were funny creatures.  
"I won't forget," she assured him. "I will tell him Pippin. As soon as he's recovered from his injuries"  
"Just don't wait too long," Pippin said. "We never know how much time we have to make things right." She nodded.  
"I best go now," he said.  
"Pippin wait," Elena said. "Wait just one moment." She hurried to her dressing table and searched through the drawer till she found what she sought. She took the blue ribbon she had retrieved from the tomb and knelt before Pippin.  
"Those who have worn this ribbon into battle have returned to me," she said. "May it give you hope as you face this evil"  
"Thank you Elena." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I am honored to take your favor"  
"Be careful, my friend," Elena said hugging him tight. "Do what you must and come back to me safely."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Eowyn hated waiting. She should be used to it by now, being forced to wait for the men to return home from battle. She worried for Eomer, as well as Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn. So long had she dreamed of riding to battle, now her battle wounds forced her to remain behind once again. She hated being trapped in this cage, no matter how fine a cage it was. The people of Gondor could not be more kind to her, but they did look upon her with some trepidation. For she was the White Lady of Rohan, who rode into battle as Dernhelm and slayed the Witch King of Angmar, who it was said no man could kill.  
"Eowyn," a voice said from the door. Eowyn smiled as she turned and greeted Elena, sister of the steward.  
"Elena, come in," Eowyn said, happy to see the young woman who she had come to be very good friends with since being confined to the House of Healing. The two of them had a great deal in common, both mourning the loss of loved ones, worrying about their friends who marched on the black gates, and both of them having recieved their share of battle wounds. She greatly admired and respected the lady of Gondor who had led her people against the forces of Mordor. The two of them had spent many nights sitting together and sharing tales of Rohan and Gondor. Elena had been very understanding when she had poured out her grief at her uncle's passing and she had listened with sympathy when Elena spoke of Boromir, the older brother she had loved dearly. Eowyn sometimes wondered at Elena's unwillingness to speak of her father, but she did not want to pry into an area that was sensitive for her friend.  
"I brought you some supper," Elena said setting the tray of food down on the table.  
"I am also under orders from Ioreth to make sure that you eat everything here. She says you have not been eating much lately"  
"I have not had much of an appetite," Eowyn confessed. "But please sit with me while I eat, I have been longing for contact with another human being all day"  
"Why Eowyn," Elena said dishing out a serving of stewed duck onto Eowyn's plate, so that Eowyn would not risk aggravating her injured arm. "you are not growing bored are you?" Eowyn met her friend's amused glance and chuckled.  
"No, not bored," she said. "With the pile of books you brought me from the library to keep me occupied, but I am so tired of being inside. I need to feel the wind on my face. After staying inside for so long I feel I am starting to suffocate"  
"Have to spoken to the Warden?" Elena asked as she poured them both a glass of wine.  
"Yes," Eowyn said with a frustrated sigh, "he said it wasn't his place to grant such a request." Elena laughed.  
"Hadam is rather a timid soul. But fear not, for tomorrow we shall go to Faramir and ask him to grant your freedom. Hadam cannot object to an order from the steward"  
"I suppose," Eowyn said. "If you're certain that he will grant my freedom"  
"Oh, you need not worry about that. If he objects to our request I will simply do what I have always done when he refuses me something that I want"  
"What is that?" Eowyn said, intrigued.  
"I shall just bat my eyes at him, give him my charming smile, and say "Pleeese Faramir, pleeeese." Eowyn laughed.  
"Does that truly work"  
"It never fails," Elena assured her.  
"I wish I had that kind of power over Eomer," Eowyn said. "It would have come in handy when we were children." She felt a sudden sharp ache in her heart at the mention of her brother's name. Elena reached across the table and clasped her hand.  
"We must not give up hope," the younger girl said squeezing her hand. "Hope is all we have to get us through these dark days"  
"I know you are right," Eowyn said. "We have already come so much farther than I dared to believe was possible. It was Aragorn who turned our fate around. He was the one who led us at Helms Deep, refused to surrender the Hornburg"  
"Yes, " Elena said with a small smile. "He was also the one who summoned the army of the dead and saved Gondor. Then he brought Faramir and Merry and you back from the brink of death. He truly is the rightful king of Gondor in every way. I know that if there is a way for him to survive this last attack on Mordor he will find it." Elena's expression became dreamy and far away.  
"I heard the elf Legolas call him Estel. It's the elvish word for hope. So fitting a name for him." Eowyn nodded. She did not say anything to her friend but there was something very familiar about the way she spoke of Aragorn. Having been infatuated with the man herself once, she could not fail to recognize the look in her friend's eye. "So you were telling me about Merry and his attempts to ride a horse," Elena said, the dreamy expression vanishing as though it were never there. Eowyn folded her hands under her chin and smiled as she recalled the expression on the young hobbit's face when the pony had thrown him headlong into a stack of hay.

Eowyn awoke the next morning to the smell of hot porridge.  
"Good morning, my friend," Elena said smiling as poured a cup of tea for Eowyn and herself.  
"I thought we might have breakfast together before we speak to Faramir." Eowyn smiled at the thought of being able to go outside at last. She threw back her covers and joined Elena at the table.  
"Sit, Eowyn," Elena said.  
"You know Elena," Eowyn said as Elena spooned porridge into her bowl, "I am not entirely accustomed to being waited on by the lady of the house. Will it bother you I wonder, when the King marries and you will have to give up your title." Elena smiled and sat down across from her.  
"The title was never mine to keep but temporarily. But while it is, it is my responsibility to take care of my people, and guests to the city. That was an idea that Denethor never really understood." Eowyn thoughtfully stirred her porridge.  
"Why do you refer to your father by his name?" Elena paused, her teacup halfway to her lips, and stared wide eyed at her. Eowyn knew she had broached a tender subject. She enjoyed her friends company very much for she found Elena to be a very sweet girl. But she sensed a great sadness in her that was deeper than the grief for a dead brother.  
"I stopped thinking of him as my father so long ago," she said, her voice sounding distant and sad. With her good hand she reached over and laid her hand over her friends.  
"He hurt you deeply, didn't he?" Eowyn asked gently. Elena nodded. "Deeper than I ever thought possible. Such pain does not go away, even though he is gone, I am still continuosly reminded of what I endured at his hands. But let us not speak of such things. We must speak to Faramir."  
"Elena," Eowyn said squeezing her hand. "Being raised in a house full of men, I know that it is not always possible to speak of painful things. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you. You can tell me anything, my friend."  
"Thank you, Eowyn," Elena said sincerly. "Your friendship means so much to me"  
"As yours does to me, Elena." She stood and drew the younger girl to her with her good arm. Elena hugged her back, careful not to press against her arm. Elena had brought one of her gowns for Eowyn to wear. The deep violet gown was a little long on her, Elena being several inches taller than her. Fortunately, their feet were the same size.  
"Your hair is so lovely Eowyn," Elena said as she brushed out her golden tresses. "I can see why you never pin it up"  
"I used to when I was younger. It was torturous, all those pins digging into my scalp. I don't know how you stand it." Elena smiled and gave her bun a pat.  
"Before my mother died, when I was still Elena the steward's youngest child, I used to wear my hair down all the time. But after becoming Elena, lady of Gondor, I had to adopt a more elegant style. Perhaps when Aragorn takes a queen I can go back to wearing my hair loose, because I certainly agree with you about the pins." Eowyn smiled as she realized that Elena said "when" not "if". Was she merely trying to think positive, or did she truly believe that the armies would be victorious?  
"There," Elena said. "All ready." Eowyn stood and together they left the room.  
"Ioreth," Elena called to the healer, "do you know where Faramir is"  
"Yes my lady," Ioreth said. "I saw him in the South Parlor not a moment ago. What is Lady Eowyn doing out of bed"  
"I am taking her outside for a bit of fresh air, that is if Faramir does not object." The old healing woman gave Elena a hard stare which the lady of Gondor returned.  
"Very well," the healer said. "But do not over exert yourself Lady Eowyn. Or you either," she said sternly to Elena. Elena took Eowyn's arm and steered her toward the south parlor.  
"Ioreth is a bit overprotective of you," Eowyn said thoughtfully. Elena smiled.  
"She brought my brothers and I into this world and tended all our wounds when we were children. I suppose she feels somewhat maternal towards us." They made their way to the south parlor. Many in the halls paused to stare at the steward's sister and the White Lady of Rohan but a stern glance from Elena had them scurrying back to their duties.  
'She draws such devotion and respect from her people,' Eowyn thought as a group of servants bowed to them as they passed. A small child came running through the hall and stumbled landing at their feet.  
'Commanding with authority but still kind and gentle.' She thought as Elena picked the boy up from the ground and dusted him off.  
'This is why her people love her,' Eowyn thought. 'They love her as they should love their queen.' All thougths fled her and her breath caught in her throat as Elena pushed open the doors to the south parlor and Eowyn looked upon Faramir, son of Denethor steward of Gondor. Tall and broad shouldered, with muscular arms and thighs. Reddish blonde hair fell to his shoulders and he had the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. There was an aura of strength and wisdom surrounding him that reminded her of Aragorn, but there was great sadness beneath his eyes, much like that of his sister. She found herself unable to move as she gazed upon him.  
"Ladies," Faramir greeted them coming forward. He kissed his sister's forehead and then turned his gaze on her. Eowyn opened her mouth to request her freedom but she found no sound came out. Elena was looking at her very strangely.  
"What can I do for you ladies?" Faramir asked his gaze never leaving Eowyn's face.  
"Brother," Elena spoke for it seened Eowyn had suddenly become a mute, "I would like to take Lady Eowyn out to the gardens for a while. I believe the fresh air will do her good." Faramir's eyes widened.  
"Ah so this is the White Lady of Rohan, who slayed the Witch King. I have heard tales of your heroic deed all through the palace. It is indeed an honor." He lifted her hand to his lips. Eowyn felt a warmth spread through her belly as his lips brushed her knuckles.  
"I uh thank you my lord," she said. "Your sister has told me much about you"  
"Has she indeed," Faramir said sending a fond look toward his sister. "Of course you may take Lady Eowyn to the gardens, my dear sister. I only ask that you do not over exert yourselves."  
"You sound like Ioreth," Elena said playfully cuffing him on the arm. Faramir shoved her back playfully. Oh, there can be no doubt that they are brother and sister, Eowyn thought.  
"Well come Eowyn," Elena said sending her brother a smile. "Your freedom has been granted."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Was it truly fair that she should be so happy? Her brother and dear friends faced were facing a deadly foe yet she had smiled more in the past four days than she had in the past four months. So much of this was due to Elena, the younger girl had become like a sister to her. Every morning they walked the gardens together not speaking, each content to simply be in the other's company. Occasionally, Faramir joined them. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she thought of the steward who had become as dear to her as his sister. Her feelings for him confused her. It was nothing like what she had felt for Aragorn. She had thought herself in love with the King, but she realized now that the feelings she had had for him were nothing like what she felt for Faramir. Aragorn had been this wild untamable creature, like a mustang that she could not help gaze at but know you could never keep for your own. Though she would always respect and admire him, she knew that it was not real love that she felt for him. With Faramir it was different. With Faramir she had found a kind of spiritual equal. She had been slightly intimidated by his scholarly knowledge, but Faramir said he found her very intelligent. He enjoyed sharing his knowledge with someone who appreciated it. While so many men frowned at her abilities with the sword, he admired it. He'd caught Elena and her in the garden's the other day, practicing their sparring with sticks, in lieu of swords. She'd been afraid he would scold her, but instead he had applauded her skill. She supposed he had learned to appreciate spirited women from growing up with his sister. She sensed that Elena knew her feelings for her brother. She saw a delighted twinkle in the girl's eye whenever Faramir joined them in the garden. Elena often "suddenly remembered" something she needed to do and would hastily excuse herself leaving Eowyn alone with Faramir. Elena had become their messenger, bearing messages between them when they could not be in each other's presence. "Good morning dear lady," he greeted her as he joined her in the garden. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. As he drew closer she saw that he carried a lady's mantle. It was deep blue with silver stars sewn into the fabric. He wrapped it around her shoulders to ward of the chill.  
"Tis a lovely garment," she said.  
"It belonged to my mother," he said. "I wish for you to have it. It will keep you warm and compliment your beauty." Eowyn was astonished and flattered.  
"I am honored my lord, but shouldn't a garment of your mother's be passed onto Elena?" Faramir released a sad sigh.  
"Elena has never wanted anything of our mother's. On her eighteenth birthday she was given the pearl necklace that mother wore on her wedding day. She refused to wear it to the celebration. When we asked her about it she simply burst into tears and would not speak. I have never understood it. Boromir thought that being reminded of mother was simply too painful for her, but I have always sensed it was more than that. Speaking of Elena, why is she not with you?" Eowyn had been thinking deeply about what Faramir had told her of Elena's refusal of her mother's things. She agreed with Faramir that it was deeper than Boromir suspected. Elena rarely spoke of her mother, and when she did there always seemed to be a hint of anger. Coupled with what she had said about her father, it made her wonder. She shook away those thoughts to answer Faramir's question.  
"I went by her room, but she was sound asleep. I thought it better not to wake her"  
"Indeed," Faramir said. "Poor thing has hardly slept at all lately. Wearing herself thin taking care of the wounded soldiers and trying to keep the people's hopes alive." Eowyn pursed her lips. She knew the real reason why her friend had not been sleeping. Elena had confided in her the other day that she had difficulty sleeping because she was plagued by nightmares. Eowyn could understand this, having had quite a few nightmares herself as of late. In her dreams the Witch King haunted her. Elena would not tell her the content of her nightmares which worried Eowyn. It seemed as though Elena was afraid to reveal what worried her.

"I am glad the two of you have become so close," Faramir said. "I have not seen my sister in such high spirits since before our mother died." Eowyn smiled.  
"Elena is a very sweet girl. Her friendship has meant so much to me, in this dark time as I wait for the stroke of doom." As she spoke her gaze turned toward the Black Gate. She felt Faramir come behind her and gently lay his hand on her shoulders. She found herself leaning back into him, comforted by his embrace. "This darkness shall not endure. Our enemy underestimates us. That is his weakness and it will be his downfall." Eowyn could see the reason in that. How hopeless had their fates seemed at Helms Deep, how hopeless had it seemed when they marched on Pellenor? And yet it seemed Aragorn was always there to bring them back to the light. Surely, the King could prevail once more.  
"All our hopes rest on Frodo's shoulders," Faramir whispered. "I feel I should have done more for him"  
"Do not trouble yourself so. In the short time I have been familiar with hobbits, I have come to learn one thing. They are stronger than they appear. I am sure that Frodo still lives"  
"I pray that it is so." They stood together wrapped in each others embrace as the dark mist rolled in. As lightning split the sky and the earth trembled Faramir cupped her chin and tilted her face towards him. Her head swam and her heart raced as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. As they parted the sun came out and birds began to sing. Eowyn's breath caught in her throat.  
"Faramir," she whispered hardly daring to believe it.  
"Can it be possible?" Faramir whispered. Suddenly over the hills an eagle soared singing out his song of joy.  
"It is true!" Eowyn exclaimed. "We've won!" She threw her arms around Faramir. "I can hardly believe it," Faramir said. "But it must be. By god, it is over. Sauron is destroyed. She laughed as Faramir swooped her up in his arms and swung her around. He put her down and she seized his hand.  
"We must tell Elena," Eowyn said turning to run to her friends room and tell her the good news.  
"Wait," Faramir said holding tightly to her hand. "I love you." Of all the things he could say to her, she certainly wasn't expecting that.  
"Faramir," she gasped in astonishment.  
"I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I know it has only been a few days, but if I have learned anything in these dark years, it is that life is short. We never know how much time we have left. We have to seize every moment that there is. Eowyn, will you marry me?" Eowyn knew that if her heart got any fuller it with burst.  
"Oh Faramir," she gasped throwing her arms around him. "I love you as well. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." He kissed her and this time it was no gentle touch. His mouth plundered hers and she responded with all the love and passion she felt fot him. A need for air froced them to part.  
"We must go to Elena," Eowyn said.  
"Eowyn," Faramir said. "May I ask you to keep our engagement a secret for the moment. I would like to speak to Elena privately before we make the announcement."  
"Of course, my love," she said. "Now come, if we keep the news of our victory from her any longer, she will never forgive us." Faramir laughed. Hand in hand they rushed down to Elena's room. Eowyn dropped his hand and ran to the bed.  
"Elena wake up," she said pouncing on the sleeping girl. Elena shot up in bed a look of terror on her face.  
"Oh Eowyn," Elena said holding her hand to her heart. "You frightened me." She looked up and saw her brother standing beside the bed.  
"What is it?" she said fearfully. "Are we under attack"  
"No," Eowyn said happily. "It's over Elena. We've won." Elena stared at her in disbelief. She turned to Faramir looking for the truth.  
"Faramir?" she asked him tentatively. He nodded. Elena buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
"Oh sweetheart," Eowyn said pulling her into a hug.  
"I can't believe this day has finally come," Elena gasped into Eowyn's shoulder. Faramir sat down on the bed and wrapped both women in a warm hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

All through the streets of Minas Tirith, the citizens of Gondor sang

and danced in joyous celebration. Everyone knew by now of

Sauron's defeat and that their king would soon return to claim the

throne. Everywhere Elena went people were smiling.

'It has been far too long since Gondor has known happiness.' she

thought. 'though the price we have paid is great.' She felt a sharp

pain in her heart as she thought about Boromir. He should be here

to see the city he loved returned to it's glory, as should many other

brothers, sons, fathers, and friends. She shook her head. She would

not let herself be sad. Boromir would not want that.

"Elena!" Faramir called as she entered the hall. She smiled and

waved. She wove her way through the crowd, pausing to speak to a

few people she knew well. Finally, she made it to her brother and

wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Faramir," she said. "This is truly the happiest day we've ever seen"

"On that we are of the same mind my sister." Elena smiled and

looked around for Eowyn. She had become so used to seeing her

friend by her brother's side, it was strange not to see her now.

"I wanted to speak to you alone," Faramir said quietly. "Will you

take a walk with me?" Elena looked at him strangely.

"Of course," she said taking his arm. They left the hall and walked

through the city till they came to the library. Elena felt a warm

sense of familiarity standing among the books. She hoped that

when Aragorn took the throne he would not change this room.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked Faramir once  
they were seated together on the sofa. Faramir reached over and

took her hand.

"Elena," he said slowly. "I've asked Eowyn to be my wife and she has agreed."  
Elena was surprised for a moment but the shock quickly gave way

to delight.  
"Oh Faramir," she cried throwing her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you"

"I hoped you would be," Faramir said. "You are very important to me and I value your opinion"

"You know I adore Eowyn and I would like nothing more than for her to be my sister. But, Faramir this is so sudden. You have only known her a short time"

"I know it seems like I am rushing things," Faramir said. "But if I have learned anything in these past few months it is that life is short. We never know how much time we have ." Elena nodded slowly.  
"We never know how much time we have to make things right." That's what Pippin had told her.

"This is such a lovely day," Eowyn said as she munched on an apple.

"I haven't seen a finer day in quite some time," Elena said taking a

long drink from her flask. The two of them sat on a blanket under a  
tree in the gardens, the remains of a picnic lunch spread out around them.  
"Have you and Faramir made any plans for the wedding?" Elena asked.  
"No, not yet. He's been so busy making the city ready for Aragorn's return we have not had much time together."  
Elena nodded.  
"Indeed, the whole city is anxious to welcome the king back to the throne." Elena said thoughtfully.

"I know you think we're rushing things," Eowyn said.

"Perhaps," Elena said. "but I am too happy for you to try to be the voice of reason"

"I love your brother very much," Eowyn said. "I hope you know that"

"I do," Elena said. "and I know that he loves you as much as you love him. I've never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you."  
Eowyn smiled and pulled Elena into a hug. Elena looked up and saw Faramir coming toward them.

"How are my two favorite ladies today?" he asked settling down on the blanket and kissing Eowyn.

"We are both very well," Elena said grinning at the sight of Eowyn leaning against Faramir and trying to come up with an excuse to leave them alone together."

What is it that you have there, Faramir?" Eowyn asked. Faramir

lifted the folded paper in his hand.

"A letter for you, Elena." Elena was surprised. Who would be

sending her letters? She took the letter and opened it skimming

down to the signature at the bottom.

"It's from Pippin!" she cried in excitement.

"Read it aloud," Faramir said both he and Eowyn sitting up straight.

"'My dear Elena," Elena read. "I hope this letter finds you well. By now word must have reached you about our victory at the Black Gates. First let me tell you that Frodo and Sam have survived their ordeal, though this journey has taken a heavy toll on the both of them"

"Praise valar for that!" Faramir cried. Elena smiled and continued.

"Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli, Eomer, Merry and I are all fine." Elena saw Eowyn breath a sigh of relief.

"We have suffered losses though not as many as we originally feared. At this time we are staying in Ithilien while Frodo and Sam recover from thier wounds. We shall be returning to Minas Tirith as soon as Frodo and Sam are well enough to travel. I look forward to seeing you again my friend. Give my best wishes Faramir and Merry sends his love to Eowyn. Until we meet again my friend take care. Your devoted friend Peregrin Took"

"They are all safe," Elena said with a releived sigh as she closed the letter. "Thank heavens"

"We must prepare for the King's return," Faramir said. "There is much to be done"

He helped Eowyn to her feet.

"Are you coming sister," he asked her.

"I will be along shortly," she said. She waited until Faramir and

Eowyn had disappeared from sight before unfolding the letter once

again. She had not read the entire letter aloud. At the bottom of the

letter was a postscript reminding her of the promise she had made.

As she walked around in circles reading and rereading the

postscript different voices echoed in her head.

"I know that it is not always possible to speak of painful things. "

"I see your face but I do not hear your voice. You sound like a stranger."

"You are sad, my sister. I do not know why and you will not tell me. You used to tell me everything."

"I think that both your brothers would have wanted to help you. Well, it's too late for Boromir, but you still may have a chance to tell Faramir. He could still help you."

"We never know how much time we have to make things right."

She wandered inside and up to her room, the voices in her mind

repeating themselves over and over again. She needed to tell him

the the truth, not just because of her promise to Pippin. He needed

to know. He had the right to know. She kept telling herself that she

would tell him, when the time was right. She laughed to herself.

There would never be a good time. When things were bad she

could not add to his burden, and now that things were good she

could not spoil his happiness.

"You are a coward!" she snapped at her reflection. "you can stand up to a army of orcs but you cannot tell your own brother the truth."

But no blow from an orc could hurt as much as this burden she had  
born for so long. She knew it had to be now. If she did not she

knew she never would. Straightening her spine she went to the door  
and flung it open.  
"Find my brother," she ordered a passing servant. "Tell him I wish to speak to him in the library, alone."

The young man nodded and hurried away. Elena hurried to the

library. She sat on the sofa her hands clenched in her lap. She stood

quickly as Faramir came into the room.

"Elena," he came forward and took her hands. "Are you all right"

"Faramir," Elena said. Her words failed her and she rushed to his arms.  
"Elena," Faramir said holding her tight. "Elena what is wrong?"

His voice was so calming. It was voice that used to calm her when

she had a frightening dream.

"There is something I need to tell you. I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was so afraid"

"You can tell me anything, Elena. I love you and nothing you tell me will ever change that"

"This will not be easy for you to hear," she began as they sat together on the sofa. "It starts the night that mother died."

She could not look at him as she told him of the nightly horror she

experienced at the hands of her father. Blood pounded in her ears

and tears scalded her cheeks as she forced out every word. When

she had finished her heart felt lighter, but her throat burned as

though daggers had been pulled from it. With her head bowed she

turned to Faramir. Fearing what she would see in his eyes, but

needing to know, she raised her head. Tears ran from Faramir's

eyes. He reached up and gently touched her cheek.

"My God Elena," he whispered. "How did you ever endure such torture?"  
She sighed with relief. He believed her. She feared he would not

and then he would hate her.

"I just did," she said brushing the tears from his eyes. "There was no other choice"

"Why did you never tell us?" She heaved a huge sigh.

"I could not," she said standing up and going to the window. "With all that was happening around us, I could not add my burdens to yours"

"I knew there was something that weighed on you. I knew it could not only have been mother's death that made you so melancholy. God if only I had known"

"What could you have done? What could you and Boromir have done if you knew?" she asked. "Gondor respected Denethor then. His authority was undisputable"

"We could have protected you from him. Taken you from Minas Tirith, to Edoras or even Rivendell"

"What would have stopped Denethor from bringing me back"

"Even if we could not have protected you we could have helped you"

"It doesn't matter now," Elena said turning to him. "Denethor is

gone. He can't hurt me anymore. But I needed you to know the

truth. I thought my life was over when I lost Boromir, and when I

thought that I lost you. But then Aragorn gave you back to me. I

made a promise to a very dear hobbit that if you survived the battle

I would tell you"

"My dear sweet baby sister," Faramir said taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"You are without a doubt the strongest woman I have ever known.

To have born such a burden for so long and to have survived it, that  
is not a task that even the bravest of men could do"

"I don't know how strong I am. And I am not truly healed. I still have scars, not all of them visible. I know that I shall never marry or bear children. I cannot think of a man touching me without feeling sick to my stomach"

"How can you know that you will never marry?" Faramir did not

like the thought of his sister dying a childless old maid. It broke his  
heart to hear the hell she had endured at the hands of a man whom

he had once had so much respect for.

"I cannot," she said. "Besides no man who knows the truth would want me. No, I will never marry I am quite resigned to that. I have you and soon Eowyn will be part of our family as well. The king will return soon and we will begin to heal this land"

"I am glad you told me of this Elena," Faramir said. "I am proud of you and the woman you have become."

They stood for a moment together before they were interrupted by a servant.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord, my lady. Word has just arrived that the king is less than twenty leagues from Gondor"

"Thank you," Faramir said. "Go and tell the cooks to make ready."

The servant bowed and departed.

"We'd best go and get everything ready," Elena said hurrying from the library.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

"Long live the King!" the people of Gondor shouted. Elena's heart was so full of joy that she thought she would burst from it. Despite the overwhelming odds, the Ring had been destroyed, and the King had returned to Gondor. She beamed as she stood with Faramir and Eowyn as Aragorn was crowned. It seemed all of Middle Earth had gathered in Minas Tirith to see the coronation. Men, Elves, dwarves, all had come to celebrate this joyous day. Through the crowd Elena was searching for the one she wanted to see above all others.  
"Don't worry," Faramir said beside her. "As soon as the fellowship has done reminiscing he will find you"  
"I'm just so anxious to see him," Elena said, impatiently.  
"Is there not some way to tear him away from the king?" Faramir chuckled.  
"I'll see what I can do," he said. "Eowyn is waiting by the white tree. I believe she is quite anxious to see Master Meriadoc. I confess I am quite eager to see our young friends myself. Why don't you go and join Eowyn and I will see if I cannot steal them away." Elena grinned and went to join Eowyn at the White Tree.  
"Is he bringing them?" Eowyn asked as Elena sat down.  
"He will," Elena said. She tapped her fingers against her leg as she tried to be patient. She had so much to tell Pippin. He would be pleased to know that she had told Faramir about her father. It had been four days since she told him and she had been sleeping peacefully ever since. No nightmares plagued her, loud noises no longer startled her, indeed she was happier than she'd been in many years. Pippin had been right, telling Faramir the truth was something she needed to do, and she could hardly wait to tell him that.  
"Oi Elena!" Elena turned at her name and smiled as she saw Pippin and Merry hurrying toward them. Peals of laughter rang out as Pippin dove at Elena and Merry at Eowyn.  
"Come come now," Elena said laughing. "Is this anyway for a guard of the citadel, and an esquire of Rohan to behave"  
"Indeed," Eowyn laughed playing along, "you should both be ashamed of yourselves"  
"I believe our ladies are mocking us, Pip," Merry said.  
"I do believe your right Merry," Pippin said a little twinkle in his eye. "How should we punish them?" They shared a wink and tackled both ladies again.  
"Unhand those women," Faramir called from the door way. As he moved closer Elena could see the playful twinkle in his eye.  
"Are these two rascals bothering you ladies?" Faramir said his tone stern. "Shall I have them drawn and quartered"  
"I don't think drawing and quartering will be neccessary, my good man," Eowyn said playing along. "Will you not introduce your companions, dear sir?" Elena said. Faramir smiled and brought the two hobbits forward.  
"I am proud to introduce the last two members of the fellowship, and no doubt the bravest of them all. This is Samwise Gamgee the most loyal gardener in all of Middle Earth." Elena smiled as she took in the plump hobbit with gold curls.  
"And to whom we owe everything, the ringbearer, Frodo Baggins." Elena felt something stir inside her as she gazed upon Frodo. She knew little of the standards of beauty held by hobbits, but in the standards of men Frodo's beauty was unquestionable. Dark curly hair, sculpted features, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Beneath those eyes, however, she could see the shadow of the horrors he had witnessed.  
"Frodo, Sam, may I present Lady Eowyn of Rohan, and Elena Lady of Gondor"  
"It is an honor to meet both of you," Elena said.  
"Lady Elena," Frodo said taking her hand, "it is an honor to meet you as well. We have heard so much about you. And you Lady Eowyn"  
"We were most thrilled to hear about your engagement," Sam said. "When is the wedding?"  
"With all that has been happening we have not really made any real plans," Eowyn said.  
"Well, you're in luck than, for hobbits plan the best weddings, I assure you." They sat around the white tree discussing the wedding. After awhile Pippin took Elena's hand and pulled her aside.  
"How are you, truly my friend?" Pippin asked her.  
"I have never been better," she said sincerely. "You were right. Telling Faramir was the right thing to do. It was only my fear that kept me from telling him until now"  
"What were you so afraid of?" Pippin asked her gently. Elena sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Mostly that he wouldn't believe me," Elena said. "That he would think I was lying and that he would hate me for it"  
"He could never hate you," Pippin said. Elena shook her head.  
"It didn't matter how many times I heard it," she said. "The fear would just not let go of me." She glanced over where Faramir sat by the tree, playing with a strand of Eowyn's long golden hair as he listened to Merry tell what must be a very humorous story. Faramir glanced up and met her eye and smiled. She smiled back.

Faramir stood a top the highest tower of the white city. Below in the lower levels of the city the citizens of Gondor still celebrated the coronation of the King. He had come up here to think as he did so often when he was younger. He had come here this night to think about Elena and what she had told him the other night. How could he have been so blind to not see what was going on? How could he have not seen the monster his father was. To think this was the man whom he had tried so hard to please all his life. He and Elena used to be so close. There was no woman he admired and respected the he did her. One of the reasons Eowyn had first caught his eye was because she reminded him of his sister. "What happened to the children we were?" he asked the sky. It seemed so long ago, yet only a moment ago that he and Boromir played atop this tower with Elena trotting along after them. "I miss you my brother," Faramir whispered. He felt as though a part of him had died when he found Boromir's horn on the beach. "Faramir," a soft voice said behind him. Faramir jumped as his king came from the shadows.  
"My lord," Faramir said bowing.  
"Good evening Faramir," the king said. "I hope I do not disturb you." "Not at all my lord," Faramir said. "I was merely seeking a bit of air. I sometimes find large festivities a bit overwhelming." "Perfectly understandable," Aragorn said. "I can understand why one would come here to find solitude. It is a very peaceful spot"  
"It is," Faramir said. "I use to come here as a boy to read or study. Most of the time when I should have been doing more important tasks." The king chuckled softly and Faramir found himself joining him. Suddenly something caught the king's attention. Faramir followed the king's gaze and saw Eowyn and Elena down below them, walking arm in arm and laughing.  
"Quite a lovely sight," the King remarked. Faramir smiled. They did make a pretty picture the two of them together. "I did wonder how you were going to handle being married to a woman with Eowyn's untamed nature but after meeting your sister I do not think it will be much of a challenge." Faramir chuckled.  
"Indeed I am quite used to being around high spirited women"  
"When is the wedding?"  
"We have not yet decided. There has been so much that occupies us. The coranation, and the plans to restore the city"  
"Yes," the king said. "this city has sustained much damage in the attacks. But she will be restored to her former glory. As long as the heart of her people still stays strong. Actually it is the bravest of her people of whom I wish to speak to you of"  
"My lord," Faramir questioned.  
"It occurs to me that there a certain details of your brother Boromir's death that you are unaware of." Of all the things the king could have said to him that was the least expected.  
"I know a little," he said slowly. "From Frodo and Sam's accounts I know that Boromir was seduced by the ring's call. It caused him to attack Frodo and try to take it for himself. From Pippin and Merry I know that he was able to overcome the fings call and came to their aid when the Urak Hai attacked. Pippin said that he was struck by three arrows but continued to fight until the end. They were carried off before Boromir breathed his last breath. This is all I know"  
"There is more," the king said. "I will tell you unless it is painful for you to hear of your brother at this time"  
"No," Faramir said. "I need to know. Please me tell me all that you are able." The king nodded and leaned against the wall.  
"When I found your brother he had three arrows in him but was still alive. The leader of the Urak's army was about to deliver the fatal arrow when I arrived. It was I who slayed that Urak." Faramir could not help but feel a bit of relief knowing that the beast who had killed his brother had been slain by the king.  
"Did he suffer?" Faramir whispered.  
"There was pain but he bore it like a true warrior. The first words from his mouth were to inform that Merry and Pippin had been taken. He confessed to me what he had done and begged forgiveness. All influence of the ring had left him by then. With his last words he pledged his loyalty to me, his king." Faramir could feel the tears burning his eyes.  
"You have no idea what peace you have brought my heart, my lord. I have long feared that Boromir died along with the ring's call haunting him. Knowing that he was not alone and that he regained his honor in the end brings me no end of relief"  
"I am glad I was able to grant you peace of mind, Faramir," the king said. "Your brother was my friend as well as my comrade in arms. Without his influence I may never have found my way to the throne." Overwhelmed with emotion Faramir excused himself and left the tower. Aragorn let him go to grieve in private. He glanced at the sky to reflect a moment on the man who had been both a brother and friend to him. Faramir was different than his brother. Unlike Boromir who had been very proud and a bit arrogant at times, Faramir was quieter and a bit cowed by authority. No doubt he had Denethor to blame for Faramir's timidness. However, an unwavering love of this city was a trait that they both shared. He liked Faramir and felt that he would be a trusted ally in the coming years. He heard noise behind him and spun quickly. He saw the shadow of a tall lithe figure hurry away and followed after it quickly. He saw the deep crimson hem of a gown disappear around the corner and called out.  
"Elena wait." The raven haired beauty stopped and turned. Aragorn could see the fear in her eyes.  
"Forgive me my lord," Elena said hastily brushing the tears from her eyes. "I did not mean to eavesdrop"  
"You have done nothing wrong," Aragorn said gently. "You had every right to hear what your brother and I were discussing. I only wonder that you kept yourself concealed." Elena smiled sadly. "That I did for Faramir's sake. He needs time to grieve properly for Boromir. Had I been present he would have been more concerned with comforting me than allowing himself to shed tears for a much beloved older brother"  
"An ideal older that puts his sister's needs before his own"  
"Yes," Elena said. "Faramir has always been my confidante. The one I ran to when I was upset. Boromir was my protector"  
"Two very different men, yet it is clear that they both loved you fiercely." Elena smiled and glanced around her.  
"We used to play hide and seek in these halls. Faramir always found the best hiding places. Boromir and I would search for him for the longest time. One time he hid in a suit of armor and we did not find him. It wasn't until a servant came down the hall and knocked the suit over that he was discovered. Denethor was furious. Faramir was sent to bed without supper. Boromir and I felt so bad that we insisted that we be punished as well." Aragorn chuckled at the thought of it. "I would very much like to hear the tales of the three of you when you were younger. I would like to know the man Boromir was before this darkness took control"  
"I would be most happy to share my more happier memories of my brothers my lord." Her smile warmed his heart. He very much looked forward to getting to know this young woman better.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aragorn smiled as he watched his friends and countrymen dancing. All of Gondor and Rohan had had gathered at the White City to

witness the marriage of their beloved steward to the White Lady of Edoras. People were dancing and clapping to the music, hundred of

tables piled were piled high with food and drink. The bride and groom were dancing in each other's arms. Eomer, soon to be crowned

king of Rohan, was engaged in some sort of drinking competition with Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn did not envy the elf the hangover he

would have tomorrow. The four hobbits sat together at one table laughing and eating. Aragorn was pleased to see that Frodo seemed to

be enjoying himself. Aragorn was concerned for the ringbearer. Frodo's wounds from the Nazgul, and Shelob would never fully heal, and

the emotional scars still haunted him. Aragorn shook the thought away. This was not the occasion for sad thoughts. He sighed as he

watched Faramir and Eowyn dancing. The White Lady had never looked lovelier, with white simbelmyne woven through her golden hair.

Faramir looked like the happiest man in the world as he smiled at his new wife. Happy as he was for them, he could not help but feel a

slight ache in his heart. By now Arwen had sailed across the sea to Valinor. He knew that it was the right thing to do, to end his

relationship with her, but the memories were still fresh. He would have to marry of course. It was the responsibility of the King to wed

and produce an heir. Secure the throne. After seeing the destruction that had come at the hands of the stewards, Aragorn realized how

important it was that the line of kings continue. No doubt there would be a large queue of women hoping to be chosen. Arranged

marriages were of course the natural way of things. But he so much wanted what Faramir had. He wanted a woman who excited him,

who made his heart race. Beautiful, intelligent, and fun to be with. Could such a women exist for him? He felt his grin returning as his gaze

fell on the steward's sister. She was watching her brother and new sister in law with a smile on her face She was a vision in a deep rose

colored gown. Her hair was loose and unadorned and spilled over her shoulders in waves. He was unaccustomed to seeing her with her

hair loose. She was breathtaking. She was not dancing, though many men had attempted to solicit her. He very slowly made his way

across the room to stand beside her. She turned to greet him with a smile.

"Elena," he said. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She sighed contently.

"I'm so happy for him, your majesty. Truly there are no two people more suited for each other."

"Indeed," Aragorn said. "You do not join the dancing." Elena ducked her head slightly.

"I find contentment in seeing others enjoy themselves." Aragorn nodded. For some reason he felt nervous all of a sudden. He didn't

understand it but he pushed it aside and offered the lady his hand.

"Would you do me the honor?" Elena's entire body went rigid as she stared at the hand her king offered.

"I…I… am not much of a dancer sir," she said weakly.

"I will take my chances. Please." Elena's heart was pounding in her chest but she dare not refuse. It would be the greatest offense to

insult her king by refusing him. She took a deep breath and slowly reached out and took his hand. She could feel every eye in the room

staring at her as the king led her out to the floor. She tried to keep herself from trembling as his hand went to her waist and he pulled her

against him. She was sure that Aragorn could feel her heart pounding.

"He's not Denethor," a tiny voice in her head whispered. "He won't hurt you." She kept repeating it to herself over and over again as the

music changed from a lively beat to a slow waltz.

"He won't hurt you, he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you…" over and over again she thought as the king's hand moved from her waist to

the back of her neck and slowly brought her head against his shoulder. She was surprised to find that the king's touch did not truly

frighten her. She could tell herself that he would not hurt her, and she actually found her herself believing it.

Aragorn could sense that Elena was afraid. He could tell from the way her body had stiffened when he asked her to dance. When he had

pulled her against him he could feel her heart pounding. But she seemed to relax as he brought her head to his shoulder and they swayed

to the music. Her scent was intoxicating. She smelled like the white flowers that bloomed on the White Tree in the courtyard. Her hair

was like a river of black silk and his fingertips itched with the desire to touch it. But he resisted for fear of scaring her. The song ended

and he held onto her for just a moment. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. Her eyes held uncertainty but not fear.

"My lord," Faramir came upon them at that moment. Aragorn reluctantly released Elena.

"May I steal this young lady from you?" Faramir said. Elena smiled returned at once.

"Well, seeing it is your wedding," Aragorn said jovially. "I suppose I will let you."

"You are most gracious my lord," Faramir said taking his sister's hand and spinning her into the next dance. He watched the lady and her

brother for a long time. There was a strong resemblance between Denethor's sons. Elena however looked like neither of her brothers. He

could only assume she had gotten her traits from her mother. But the affectionate way Faramir looked at Elena and playfully tugged on

her hair and the way Elena looked up at Faramir with such adoration and swatted his hand away, could leave no doubt that they were

brother and sister.

"I would pity any man that tried to harm her," a soft voice said beside him. Aragorn turned and saw Eowyn standing beside him.

'I get the feeling that some man did,' Aragorn thought to himself.

Four days had past since Faramir and Eowyn's departure to Rohan to witness the crowning of Eomer as king of Rohan. Elena hated to

admit it, but she was quite lonely without her brother and new sister. But she would not let herself dwell on it. She was still lady of the

house and her duty was to her people. In Faramir's absence the duties of the steward had fallen to her. It was a bit unnerving to sit at the

high councilor's table with the king and his advisors and discuss Gondor's future. It was also quite exciting.

"We've had reports of a Urak activity near the southern borders," a man named Daeman said as the council studied a map.

"How many?" the king asked.

"Not more than a hundred my lord. I don't think it's anything we should concern ourselves with." Elena shook her head. Daeman was

one of Denethor's former advisor's. The man thought very much as Denethor had.

"I disagree," Legolas, the elf said. "The Uraks must be dealt with or they could lay waste to these smaller villages along the border."

"My lord," Vinan another of Denethor's men spoke. " They are no

threat to us. Since the fall of Mordor the Uraks are scattered, divided, leaderless."

"So was the race of men," Legolas said turning his glance on Aragorn. "Until a leader emerged."

"Even the smallest army can turn the tide," Aragorn said. "I have seen it done. Legolas is right. The Uraks must be dealt with. Beregond,

I want you to take 200 men and wipe out the remaining Uraks. I will not risk less than a hundred becoming a thousand."

"Yes my liege," Beregond said bowing.

"Now," Aragorn said. "Onto new business. Gimli, where do we stand on the rebuilding of the gates?" All eyes turned toward the dwarf

who grunted uncomfortably.

"We are making progress my lord. As you know of course mithril is not easily molded. However I do believe we may be able to

complete the construction in about two months."

"Excellent," Aragorn said.

"My lord," Daemon said. "Two months is quite a long time. Are you quite certain that your decision to have the gates done in mithril was

wise?" It had been like this at every single council meeting. Daemon questioned every decision every single decision the king made.

Though most of the city had been overjoyed by the return of the king, there were those few like Daemon, who still remained loyal to

Denethor. Elena sighed. Even in death Denethor's presence loomed over them.

"There is no material on this earth stronger than mithril. I have seen it stop a cave troll's spear that otherwise would have killed the

Ringbearer. I believe that when it comes to the safety of my people quality must take precedence over everything." Elena smiled as

Daemon and Aragorn glared at each other.

"Yes my liege," he said sitting down.

"Now," Aragorn said "Any other new business before we adjourn?"

"My lord," Elena spoke up. "I have something I wish to discuss." All eyes turned in surprise as she spoke.

"The table is yours Elena," Aragorn said kindly. Elena's heart pounded as she stood to address the council.

"As you know we lost many men in both the attack on the White City and the Black Gates. Many of these men had families, children.

The families of the soldiers we lost are in need of aid. Widows have no way to feed their children. Orphans have no one to take care of

them."

"What do you propose?" Daemon asked giving her a cynical look. Elena leaned forward and placed her hands on the table.

"A fund put together to aid all those who have lost a father or husband in the war. Financial support to be given to those unable to feed

their families. A committee to be put together to arrange for those orphaned to be adopted by good families."

"And you know these widows and orphans personally do you?" Daemon scoffed. Elena scowled at Daemon.

"Yes, Daemon there are many I know personally and the names I could give you would be only a beginning. I have spent many hours in

the House of Healing with our wounded soldiers. I have seen them gasp their last breaths, and all of them have only one thought in their

heads as they fade away, "What will happen to my family?" I have spoken to their widows, and to their children. They grieve at the loss

of their loved one, but more than anything they are scared. If we do not help them who will?"

"Elena is right," Aragorn said standing. "These men gave their lives to keep this city standing and it would be an insult to their memory to

leave their families to fend for themselves. Elena, I am putting you in charge of this project. You will have whatever resources you need,

you can appoint anyone you choose to the committee." Elena was overwhelmed by the king's faith in her.

"My lord," Daemon said rising. "As the Lady Elena is only acting Steward until Lord Faramir returns is she the best choice…."

"Elena is the one who brought this to my attention, I feel it only appropriate that she be the one to see it through. I believe Elena will

handle this assignment quite admirably." Elena felt her face grow hot. The king's faith in her was quite overwhelming.

"If there is nothing else, we will adjourn for the day," the king said. The council gathered up their papers and left the room. Elena lingered

for a moment. The king sat looking over some documents as she slowly approached. He glanced up as she came close.

"Lady Elena," he addressed her. "Is anything wrong?"

"No my lord," she timidly. "I only wanted to say, that is, I wanted to thank you for your faith in me." Aragorn stood and placed a hand on  
Elena's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how the lady tensed at his touch.

"You are a wise woman Elena. This city would have fallen if you're strength and courage had not inspired the men to keep fighting. The

people need someone whom they know and feel they can trust. I believe that person is you." Elena could feel herself blushing all the way

to the tips of her ears.

"Your confidence astounds me sir," she said softly. For a moment she found herself gazing at the king's face. There was a strong

resemblance to the man whose portrait she had spent so many hours staring at. Except the eyes. Arathorn's eyes had been dark while

Aragorn's were a stunning blue. They must come from his mother. Elena knew very little about the woman who had born Arathorn his

son. She was sure she must have been lovely. Surely, only a woman of great beauty could have born a son as beautiful as he king.

"Where did that come from?" Elena thought.

"Elena?"

"I must go," Elena said turning and hurrying from the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elena had come out to the archery fields early that morning to find the elf already here. It seemed she was not the only one who had felt

cooped up the last few days. Elena had been so busy the last few weeks she hardly had time to breath let alone think about how much

she missed Faramir and Eowyn. This new task the king had set her was an important one and she was determined to do it properly. The

first step had been to take a census of every family that had lost a father or husband. This took many days, as there were so many

soldiers in the house of healing, and yet unaccounted for. An announcement had been throughout the city that all those who had a loved

one dead or missing, would be granted an audience with the Lady Elena. Sitting with these women, listening to them grieve over their

husbands, their worries over how they were going to feed their families, it had left Elena physically and emotionally exhausted. Pippin and

Merry were trying to help as much as they could. A real committee would have to be formed. Romilla, Beregond's wife had already

offered her services. She'd woken up that morning to find the skies clear. It had been so long since she'd practiced her archery, so she'd

grabbed her bow and dressed in and old tunic and trousers.

She frowned as the arrow hit the very edge of the target. Lord, she was out of practice.

"How long has it been since you fired a bow?" Legolas asked stepping behind her.

"A long time," she said. She managed not to tremble as the elf put his hand on her waist to adjust her stance.

"Relax your fingers," he said. "Sight along the arrow. Line up the target and release." The arrow flew. Elena grinned as the arrow hit the center of the target.

"How goes the census?" Legolas asked her as she notched her bow and took aim.

"Slowly," Elena said letting her arrow fly. "It is going to take some time to get an exact count."

"It is important to get this done right. As Aragorn said, quality over speed." Elena smiled and paused to watch the elf shoot.

"How long have you known the king?" she asked him.

"I've known him for many years," Legolas said. "He was a mere lad when I first met him." Elena laughed.

"I forget that as an elf you must have lived many thousands of years."

"I am indeed nearing my 3,000 year." Elena could not help but gasp.

"I could not imagine being immortal. Staying exactly the same as those around you age and die."

"It is difficult at times, but I suppose that is why most elves choose not to associate themselves with other races whose life spans are so decidedly finite."

"Yet you chose to stand by the king even though you knew it could lead to your death."

"Aragorn has been my friend for many years. We've fought many battles together, saved each other's lives many time."

"I see that you do not share the view that elves should not associate with races whose life spans are so decidedly finite."

"No, I do not," Legolas said.

"So I take it you'll not be joining the elves who sail to the Undying Lands?" Legolas smiled.

"My time to leave Middle Earth will come, but for now I am in the service of the King." Elena smiled and restrung her bow.

"All of Gondor is so happy that the king has returned. Even the widows and orphans I have spoken with over the last few weeks, they have hope again. It's as though this dark cloud that we have lived under while Denethor was in power has drifted away."

"You refer to your father with such coldness," Legolas said. Elena felt her face grow hot. She had forgotten how much more perceptive elves were than men.

"He was a hateful man," Elena said dismissively, "There is much talk amongst the people about when the king will marry and produce and heir." Legolas did not answer. Elena was uncertain but she thought she saw a sadness behind the elf's eyes.

"I am not certain the King is eager to rush into matrimony."

"Oh?" Elena said curiously." Legolas looked at her seriously as though waging an internal battle within himself.

"The king was in love once. With an elf. Arwen Undomiel."

"The Evenstar?" Elena asked in surprise. Elena was quite surprised by this piece of her King's history.

"Yes," Legolas said. "But for obvious reasons they were unable to be together."

"Obvious reasons?"

"To be with Aragorn the Evenstar would have to give up the immortal life of her people. Though it pained the King to do so he broke off their relationship. She sailed to the Undying lands with all that was left of her kin." Elena sighed.

"It is so sad," she said thoughtfully notching an arrow. "Like Beren and Luthien."

"You know elvish folklore?"

"When I was younger I wanted to learn everything about elves. Their language, their songs, their history. Faramir taught me a little but there is so much more I want to know."

"You have a great mind my lady. Too many ladies of the race of men do not take the time to expand their knowledge of the world around them. I'm glad to see that not all women are the same." Elena smiled at the compliment.

"Good day to you both," Aragorn's voice was heard. Elena bowed her head shyly as the king came around the corner. He was dressed simply in a tunic and breeches, looking much more the ranger than the king.

"Good day Aragorn," Legolas said. "The lady Elena was just demonstrating her skills with the bow."

"Or rather lack of skill," Elena said. "I should go. I have much to do. Good day Legolas. Good day my lord."

Legolas followed Aragorn's gaze as Elena departed the archery fields. He had only seen him gaze at one other being the way he looked at the Lady of Gondor.

"You look at her the way a halfling looked at a plateful of mushrooms," he observed casually notching another arrow. Aragorn looked at him, startled.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Aragorn said stringing his bow.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Legolas said letting an arrow fly. "She's a beautiful woman. A lady of Gondor, the late steward's

daughter. The people know her and love her. She is also strong and smart and compassionate. She knows this city and wants the best for  
it. She will make a great queen."

"I know how fond you were of Arwen, Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Arwen is gone Aragorn," Legolas said. "I know how difficult it was to let her go, but the fact is that she is gone and you are still here.

You must move on with your life. She would want you to." Aragorn sighed.

"She is beautiful," Aragorn said. "But so much more than that."

"Then what do you wait for?" Legolas said.

"I do not know her feelings. I do not wish the woman whom I will share my bed and my kingdom with to marry me out of duty to her

people. I want to know that my feelings for her are reciprocated."

"Then the best thing you could do," Legolas said. "would be to find out."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elena leaned her weary head against her hand and closed her eyes. She had to get this list of figures for the king finished for tomorrow. She had been working since the early morning hours, and it was now nearly dusk. Her head was throbbing and her eyes grew heavier and heavier. She lifted her head at the knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called. She did not need to be interrupted right now. All day people had been knocking on her door needing one thing or another. She would never get this done if it did not cease.

"Elena, it is Pippin may I come in?" Elena smiled. Then again, some interruptions were welcome. She jumped to her feet and went to the door. She opened it to reveal the little hobbit holding a large tray of food.

"Good evening Elena," Pippin said. Elena held the door open so he could bring in the tray.

"Good evening Pippin," Elena said. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I thought you must be hungry, since you missed dinner." Elena smiled at his thoughtfulness. She went quickly to the table to clear her papers so Pippin could set down the tray. The food smelled wonderful and Elena could feel her tummy rumbling.

"Please sit and allow me to serve you," Pippin said. Elena did not argue as Pippin place a large pile of food on her plate and poured her a glass of wine.

"We missed you at dinner," Pippin said. "Where have you been hiding?" Elena laughed as she sipped her wine.

"I have not been hiding, I've just been busy. The king needs these reports by tomorrow."

"I'm sure Aragorn would not have minded you taking a break for a meal. The king especially noticed your absence." Elena's hand paused midway to her mouth.

"Did he?" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes," Pippin said. "It was actually he who had this tray sent to you. I was in the kitchen when he made the request and asked if I could bring it to you."

"Oh," Elena said feeling her face get hot. "That was very kind of him." She stared into her wine goblet. The kindness of the gesture touched her more than she was willing to show. Why would a man would had so many important things to think about right now care so much about her missing a meal?

"Have you had any luck finding people for the committee?" Pippin asked her. Elena pushed away her thoughts of the king.

"Not exactly," Elena said. "Romilla of course has volunteered her services, but with three small children there is only so much time she can give me. Mostly it is just me. Along with my duties as acting steward it is just so much. Hopefully, it will get easier once Faramir returns and can reassume his duties as steward."

"You must be very anxious for their return," Pippin said. Elena smiled wistfully.

"Indeed," she said. "I miss them so much. But keeping busy helps with the loneliness. As well as having a dear companion like you. I shall be very sad when you and your companions have to return to the Shire." Pippin looked at her sadly.

"I had not truly thought about returning to the Shire. It seems so long since we last left it. I wonder if I will even recognize it when I see it again. Or if it will even feel like home." Elena reached across the table and took Pippin's much smaller hand in her own.

"I would not know what it is like to leave my home. I have never been further from Minas Tirith than Osgilliath. But there is an old saying that home is where the heart is. So as long as your heart is in the Shire, it will be home." Pippin smiled.

"Perhaps you could visit the Hobbiton someday. I would love to show you the many beautiful sights the Shire has to offer."

"I would love that," Elena said. "Perhaps you could tell me about the Shire, so I will know what I have to look forward to." She listened intently as the little hobbit described his homeland to her. The way he described it so distinctly she was able to close her eyes and almost see it in her mind.

"Elena," Pippin's voice broke into her daydream. "Are you asleep?" Elena opened her eyes.

"No, I'm not asleep. Just trying to picture the Shire in my mind. From the way you describe it, it sounds lovely. Well, this Green Dragon you were describing sounds a bit unseemly." Pippin chuckled.

"It's not really. Merry and I have had some of our most fun evenings there singing songs and dancing on the tables."

"Do you sing Pippin?"

"Aye a little. Not very well though."

"Will you sing me a song from the Shire?" Pippin blushed.

"You don't want to hear me sing. My voice is hardly fit for such lovely ears as yours."

"Please," Elena implored him.

"Oh very well. But do not say I did not warn you." Elena laughed and clapped along as Pippin sang her a lively pub song. When he was finished she applauded.

"Oh I don't know why you would say you do not sing well. That was absolutely wonderful." Pippin grinned. He looked so much like a child when he smiled that it warmed Elena's heart.

"Now it is your turn," Pippin said. Elena shook her head.

"Oh no," she said. "I can't sing." Pippin grinned mischievously.

"Fair is fair Elena," Pippin said. Elena sighed. It had been so long since she had sung for anyone. The last time had been at a celebration for Boromir after one of his many victories, many years ago. She had not wanted to then but her father had insisted. She had hated it, but she'd done it.

"Very well," she said trying to think of a song. She knew many elvish songs from Faramir's teachings but she did not really know the melodies that went with them. She thought back to a lullaby Aleia had sung to her as a child. Unbeknownst to her, Aragorn happened to be passing by her door at that moment. He paused, entranced by the sweet voice that floated through the walls. When the song ended he lingered for a moment before moving on.

"You sing beautifully Elena," Pippin said. "I don't know why you say you cannot." Elena smiled sadly.

"I suppose it is not the voice, but the singer that lacks." Pippin patted her shoulder gently.

"There is nothing lacking in you, my friend." Elena smiled.

All thoughts of dignity and decorum were forgotten as Elena raced to the gates. Her brother was home! All of Minas Tirith had gathered in the streets to welcome their steward home. Elena ran to Faramir as he dismounted his horse. Eowyn grinned at the two of them as Faramir swept Elena into his arms and twirled her around in a circle.

"I have missed you, my sister," Faramir said smiling down at her. Elena hugged him tightly.

"You don't know how much I have missed you brother. And you as well Eowyn." Faramir turned to greet the four hobbits that had come to welcome them home as his wife and his sister greeted each other. He was glad to see Frodo looking better than he had when he last saw him. His color was better and he seemed stronger. The crowd was silent as the King came toward them, flanked by Legolas and Gimli.

"Welcome home my friend," Aragorn greeted them clapping a hand on his steward's shoulder.

"Thank you your majesty," Faramir said bowing to his king. "We are glad to be home." Aragorn smiled.

"Come, we have must to talk about." The fellowship, Faramir, Eowyn and Elena walked together catching up on the events of the past few weeks. Eowyn and Faramir spoke of Eomer's coronation, which had gone well. The people of Rohan were in good hands. There was not a doubt in anyone's mind that the wounds Rohan had received at the hands of their enemies would be healed by their new king. Gimli spoke of the ongoing reconstruction of the gates. Aragorn spoke of the decisions the council had made and of the task he had given Elena for the widows and orphans of the war. Faramir agreed whole- heartedly that Elena was the right person for the job and could not help but feel a bit of pride.

"It had not been easy," Elena said. "But hopefully, now that you are home brother, I should be able to devote more of my time to it."

"If there is any assistance I can give you," Eowyn said. "Please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Actually I was hoping you might be part of the committee," Elena said. "I need intelligent people whom I can trust to assist with this most delicate task." Eowyn squeezed her hand.

"I am honored by that, my sister. I hope I will serve you well."

"I believe you have made an excellent choice, Elena," Aragorn said laying a hand over. Elena blushed and looked at her feet. Faramir was looking very closely at Aragorn and the way the king's gaze never left his sister's face.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elena brought her sword up quickly to block Eowyn's blade. Eowyn spun around and brought her sword around advancing on Elena driving her back wards. Sensing what her opponent was trying to do Elena brought her sword over ahead and down on Eowyn who brought her own sword up to block. They stood with their blades locked against each other for a moment before they both stepped back.

"I see now why Minas Tirith still stands," Eowyn said leaning over and placing her hands on her knees.

"And I see why The Witch King fell in the Battle of Pellenor," Elena said brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

"Let's take a break," Eowyn suggested.

"Gladly," Elena said grabbing the jug of water they'd brought with them and taking a long drink. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath and handed the jug to Eowyn.

"This was a good idea you had," Eowyn said after swallowing some water. Elena smiled.

"I thought you would not object." The two of them had been working hard the last four days going over the names of the widows and orphans and working the numbers of how much money each family would need. Knowing that Eowyn disliked being cramped in a stuffy room as much as she herself did, Elena had suggested they take the afternoon off for some sparring practice. Eowyn had rapidly agreed.

"Indeed," Eowyn said. "Being indoors for too long a time does not suit me at all." Elena placed a sympathetic hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know it must be hard to live inside stone walls when you have known only the wild hills of Rohan. But I hope you are not unhappy."

"On the contrary," Eowyn said quickly. "Though sometimes I am homesick for Rohan and Eomer. But then Faramir will look at me and I know that it is all worth it." Elena smiled a little at the dreamy look on Eowyn's face.

"Eowyn," she asked slowly. "How did you know that you were in love with Faramir?" Eowyn grinned.

"Stars in my eyes, and music in my head the first time he looked at me," Eowyn said dreamily. She glanced at Elena and laughed at the skeptical look in the younger girl's eyes.

"I know it sounds silly, but that's how it was. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Of course I didn't really know what do to with the feelings at first. We were at war, and there was so much uncertainty everywhere. But the first time he kissed me I knew that there could be no other for me. Why do you ask? Have you set your eyes on someone?"

"No," Elena said quickly. "No I was just curious." It was Eowyn's turn to look skeptical. Elena avoided her eye by grabbing the water jug and taking a long swig. The truth was there was more to her wanting to spar than just getting out of doors. She'd had a dream last night that had left her troubled and distracted. She leaned her head back against the tree as she remembered…

She sat in the library reading when a shadow fell across the pages. She jumped up startled and found herself looking into the eyes of the king. She bent her head to bow to him when his hand caught her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes.

"_Are you afraid of me?" he asked tenderly. Elena looked deeply into his eyes and shook her head. He moved closer and she did not back away. He lifted his hand to gently touch her cheek. She found herself leaning into his touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her hand came up to rest over his heart. He leaned in closer and closer…_

That was when she had woken up. She was so puzzled by the dream that she'd been unable to focus on her work. She thought that a little sparring might help to clear her head, but now that she recalled the dream she felt only more confused.

"Elena," Eowyn's voice brought her from her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Elena said. "Shall we continue?" Eowyn looked at her suspiciously but nodded. They brought their swords up and lunged at each other. Elena was able to forget the dream as she blocked Eowyn's swings. She focused her every thought on her sword and her opponent. Eowyn was very skilled with a blade and she pushed Elena to her limit. She seized her opportunity when Eowyn lunged at her to drop low and sweep Eowyn's legs out from under her.

"Oof," Eowyn grunted as she hit the ground. Elena grinned and offered her sister a hand up. Eowyn took it begrudgingly.

"Where did you learn that?"

"One of Boromir's tricks," a deep male voice said behind them. Both women turned and saw Faramir and the king watching them.

"Doesn't work as well against orcs," the king remarked. Elena ducked her head but Eowyn smiled at her husband.

"We were just taking a little breather from the census," Eowyn said.

"Perfectly understandable," Aragorn said. "If only all my soldiers were as skilled as the two of you."

"Absolutely," Faramir said. "Between these two I think we shall never have to fear an attack again." Elena glanced at her sister with a small smile.

"I do believe they are mocking us sister," she said playfully.

"I do believe you are correct," Eowyn said with a small pout.

"Not at all," Aragorn said. "In fact what would you say to a small wager, Faramir?"

"I am at the King' s command," Faramir said. "What do you propose?" Aragorn stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"What say, fifteen gold coins that the White Lady takes the Lady of Gondor?"

"I say that is a foolish bet indeed," Faramir said. "I have seen my sister in action and know her skill."

"As I have seen your wife and know her skill. Is it a bet?"

"Yes," Faramir said. Elena looked at Eowyn in disbelief. Her brother and the King were actually betting on her and Eowyn. Eowyn shrugged and they began to battle. Elena pushed herself harder than ever blocking and lunging. She forced Eowyn to come to her hoping to wear the older woman down. She could sense her sister tiring. She just had to wait for the opportune moment to take her down. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the king watching her. The intensity of his gaze startled her and the next thing she knew her feet were swept out from under her and she landed hard on her backside staring up at the sky. Eowyn's triumphant face appeared above her.

"I win," she said grinning. Elena took the hand she offered and allowed Eowyn to pull her to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her trousers in disgust. Taken down by her own maneuver. How could she have let herself get distracted? But the way Aragorn had been staring at her so intently. She could not help but be diverted by it.

"Well," the man of her thoughts said at that moment. "I believe you are now indebted to me, Faramir." Faramir shook his head.

"Thank you so much my love," he said to his wife. "I'm out fifteen gold coins thanks to you."

"Serves you right, betting against me," Eowyn said playfully kissing his nose. Elena looked up and found the king looking at her. She felt something stir in her heart and her breath catch in her throat.

"Uh, what is the hour?" she said glancing at the sun. "It must be nearly dinner time. Come Eowyn we must get dressed." Without waiting for her sister to follow she dashed back to the castle.

Aragorn sighed as he read the same line for the fifth time. He'd been trying to go over these reports for the last hour and a half, but he couldn't focus. His mind was elsewhere. It was times like these that he longed for his ranger days, when he was free to roam out of doors protecting the land and his people with his sword. Now it seemed instead of fighting with his sword, he was reading reports and sending others to fight. He needed air. Dousing the candles he threw a cloak about his shoulders and made his way out to the gardens. He was stopped by no less than ten people each needing something different from him. Finally, when it seemed his sanity was at the breaking point he stepped out into the gardens and breathed the cool night air.

"Peace finally," he said. He felt a sense of calm surround him as he strode through the gardens. This was quickly becoming one his favorite places in Minas Tirith. The trees and plants reminded him so of Rivendell. He knew that this place would always be special to him. Once the elves had departed Middle Earth he would have only this place to remind him of his childhood home. He felt his heart lift as he spied Elena sitting on a bench a short distance away. She was like a painting. Her face was tipped to the night sky and her hair, flowed down her back like ebony silk. She wore a simple white gown with a gold sash. In the moonlight she was glowing like an angel. He approached softly and upon closer look he could see that her face looked sad and in her hands she held what appeared to be a silk hair ribbon.

"Elena," he greeted her softly. Elena jumped at his voice and rose to her feet.

"Please," Aragorn said holding up a hand. Elena smiled a bit shyly, and ducked her head.

"Forgive me if I disturb you," he said sitting down on the bench and motioning for her to join him. After a moment of hesitation she sat beside him. Aragorn felt his pulse skip a beat as her leg touched his.

"I was merely taking a few moments," Elena said. "To remember." Aragorn couldn't help but notice she carefully tucked the ribbon into her pocket.

"I couldn't help but notice, you seemed sad." Elena smiled.

"A little I admit," she said. "I find myself missing the presence of our halfling friends." Aragorn nodded. The hobbits had departed from Minas Tirith two days ago to make the long journey back to the shire. Aragorn too was feeling the absence of the four hobbits.

"We will see them again," Aragorn said. " The gates of the White City shall always be open to our friends of the shire." Elena nodded.

"I was thinking of Boromir, actually," she said. "This was one of our favorite places when we were young. It was here he taught me the sword. Denethor never came here, so we never had to worry about him catching us. If he had, well you can imagine the consequences." Aragorn nodded. He couldn't help at wonder that Elena never referred to Denethor as her father.

"Tis a beautiful place," Aragorn said. "It reminds me very much of Imladris."

"That is where you were raised, I believe," Elena said. "Legolas mentioned it."

"Yes," Aragorn said. "My mother took me there after my father's death. She knew that I would be hunted all my life and she thought I would be safe there."

"I have heard many tales of the elven city. Faramir used to tell me stories. We used to sit right here on this bench and he would tell me how that he had learned in his lessons from Mithrandir. Sometimes I would fall asleep just listening to the sound of his voice."

"A soldier and a scholar," Aragorn said. "But your brothers before anything else." Elena smiled wistfully.

"When I lost Boromir," Elena said sadly, "I felt as though half of my soul died with him. If I had lost Faramir as well," she paused to draw a deep breath.

"There would have been nothing left for me on this Earth had I lost them both." Aragorn was slightly startled by the passion with which she said it. He knew that Elena had had a strained relationship with her father, but did she truly hate him so much?

"I shall forever be in your debt for saving him, your highness," Elena said. Aragorn gently reached out and touched Elena's hair. He saw her flinch slightly as he touched her, but her hair was irresistible.

"You owe me nothing, Elena," Aragorn said. "It is I who am indebted to you. If not for your courage and your heart, this city would have fallen to the enemy." Elena stood up and turned away from him.

"You give me far too much credit, sire," she whispered. "I am not nearly so brave as you think." Aragorn stood and approached her. He carefully laid his hand upon her shoulder and turned her so that could look into her eyes. So dark a man could get lost in them.

"You are too modest my dear Elena," Aragorn said. "You are one of the bravest women I have ever known." Elena trembled as she stared into his eyes.

"My lord," Elena whispered. Unable to help himself Aragorn lowered his head to Elena's and kissed her softly on the lips. He could feel her trembling as he pulled her close to him. His heart raced as he felt Elena responding to the kiss and he could feel her heart beating against his chest. He closed his eyes and basked in the feel of Elena's body against his. Suddenly Elena was struggling in his arms and trying pull away from him. Startled, Aragorn released her. Elena pulled away so fast, as though his touch burned her. Aragorn was shocked to see the terror in Elena's eyes.

"Elena," Aragorn stepped toward her. Elena retreated until her back was pressed against a tree.

"I cannot do this," Elena cried tearing away from him. Aragorn could only watch helplessly as Elena ran from him


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aragorn did not know what to do about Elena. He was in love with her. There was no doubt in his heart or mind that he loved her and wanted her to be his wife. When he had kissed her in the garden he'd felt as though his soul were on fire. And it had seemed as though she enjoyed the kiss, at least at first. The look in her eyes before she had dashed away haunted him. She had been terrified. The young woman who had lead her people in battle against hundreds of thousands of orcs, who stood up in his council and rallied fearlessly for the rights and needs of her people, had been terrified of a kiss. No, he thought shaking his head. She had been terrified of HIM. He didn't understand any of this and he needed answers. There was only one person who could possibly tell him what he needed to know. He found Faramir in the library. His steward was very fond of this room. Faramir looked up as he entered.

"My lord," he said laying his book aside.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked noting the distressed look upon his king's face. Aragorn avoided his steward's eye for a moment. He knew how close Faramir and his sister were. His steward might not warm to the idea of Aragorn making advances toward his sister.

"I need to speak with you Faramir," Aragorn said. "About your sister." Faramir's eyes widened and he rose immediately to his feet.

"Elena?

What is it? Is she all right?" Aragorn sighed.

"I kissed her," he said. Best to just be honest and lay it all out on the table. Faramir stared at him, his expression unreadable.

"I see," Faramir said. Faramir began to pace about the room in silence. The silence quickly became unbearable. Aragorn almost wished Faramir would yell, or hit him or challenge him to a duel. Finally after what seemed like forever, Faramir looked him dead in the eyes.

"Sire," he said very seriously. "I am not blind to the attention you have been paying my sister. I have seen the way you look at her. I know you are a good man Aragorn. I respect you as my king, and as my friend."

"And I am honored by that my friend," Aragorn said sincerely.

"However you must understand, that I am a brother, first and foremost. With the only exception being my wife, Elena is the most precious thing in the world to me. Even more now, since Boromir…"

"I understand," Aragorn said.

"My lord," Faramir said. "What are your intentions toward Elena?" Apparently, Faramir had decided to be blunt as well. Aragorn stared him straight in the eye.

"I want to marry her." Faramir raised a brow at that.

"I see," Faramir said. "She is certainly a fair prospect. She was born in this city, daughter of the former steward. The people know her. They respect her. They even love her. I dare say they already think of her as their queen."

"Yes," Aragorn said. "But that is not why I wish to marry her. As King, I must consider the needs of my people this is true. But as a man I'm going to be selfish. I am in love with her, Faramir. I love her with all my heart and soul."

"As you loved Arwen Undomiel?" Faramir stared at him wryly. Aragorn smiled dryly.

"Arwen was a dream," Aragorn said. "A wonderful dream, but one that I knew deep inside could never be. What I feel for Elena is real. I hope you believe me."

"I do my lord," Faramir said. "What are her feelings?" Aragorn ran a hand over his eyes.

"I don't know," Aragorn said. "There are times when I think she may share my feelings. When I kissed her I could feel her respond to me. At least at first. Then something changed. I cannot explain it."

"She was frightened," Faramir said. Aragorn stared at him curiously.

"Yes," he said. "How did you know?" Faramir looked away from him. Aragorn could tell the younger man was having a huge battle within himself, trying to come to a decision. After a long silence he turned and looked at the king.

"My lord," he said. "What I am going to tell you, I do so only because I believe you to be sincere when you say you love Elena. However, you may wish to reconsider your desire to wed her once I have told you. There will be no loss of friendship on my part if you do, but I would ask that this remain between us." Aragorn nodded. He could not imagine what Faramir could possibly tell him that would make him not want Elena.

"You have my word," Aragorn promised. Faramir nodded.

"When she was a child, Elena was Boromir's and my little shadow. She followed us everywhere. There wasn't anything we wouldn't do for her. Our mother died when Elena was fifteen. After our mother's death Elena changed, rather suddenly. The lively little girl that used to follow us everywhere suddenly was wandering through these halls like a ghost. Boromir assumed it was due to her grief over our mother's death. I knew it was something more. I did not know what it was until very recently. Our father, it is more from habit that I call him that, he raped her the night our mother died, and every night after that for a year until she stood up to him. I think in Denethor mind Elena was taking my mother's place as lady of the house, in all manners." Aragorn's blood ran cold and he felt his stomach churn. What kind of man did such a thing to his own child? It explained so much. Her fear of his affections, her reactions to his touch, the haunted look in her eyes whenever he spoke of her father.

"Can you understand Elena's reaction now, my lord?"

"Yes," Aragorn said. "But it changes nothing about how I feel about her. If anything, I feel more for her now than I did before. Not every woman can experience such horrors as a child and overcome them, even a little."

"She has not overcome them completely. She still has the nightmares, not as often as she used to but she still has them. She is afraid of men, afraid of physical affection. There are many men who would not be so understanding of such things. Can you honestly tell me, Aragorn that you could marry woman, who is terrified at very idea of having sex, of bearing your child, heir to the throne of Gondor?" Aragorn understood his steward's concern. To marry a woman, who could not provide an heir, was quite an unspeakable act for a king.

"I do not believe that this will be the case," Aragorn said. "there was a moment when I kissed her that she was not afraid of me. I believe that with time Elena can overcome her fear of physical intimacy. Time that I want to give her." Faramir stared at the king thoughtfully.

"You truly love her, don't you my king?"

"I do."

Elena was miserable. Ever since Aragorn had kissed her in the garden the other night she had been unable to face him. She did not understand what she was feeling. When the king's lips had touched hers she had felt as though her entire body was on fire, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. But then suddenly all she had been able to see was Denethor. All she could feel were his hands on her, ripping her clothes, and battering her body causing her indescribable pain. She was so confused. She knew that she felt something for the king that was much more than friendship. Yet, the shadows of her father's cruelty still loomed over her making her afraid of his affection. She'd been avoiding him ever since. It had not been easy and she knew that she could not keep it up forever. She jumped at the knock on her door.

"Elena," Eowyn's voice called from the other side of the door. Elena stood and opened the door for the older woman. Eowyn entered a large pile of parchment in her arms.

"Elena I've been looking for you," Eowyn said setting the parchment down on the table. "I have the final numbers. I thought we should go over them before the council tomorrow." Eowyn looked up from the parchment she was holding. One look at her sister in laws face and she dropped the scroll. She crossed the room in three strides and gripped Elena's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Eowyn asked her. Elena shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Nothing," Elena said pulling away and going to the table. "So the numbers…"

"The numbers are not what worry me right now," Eowyn said snatching the parchment from Elena's fingers.

"There's something wrong, Elena. I see it all over your face. You've been avoiding everyone. We've all noticed." Elena ducked her head. She should know better than to try and hide and her feelings from her sister. With an anguished sigh she plopped down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do Eowyn. I'm so confused." Eowyn sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What troubles you darling?" Eowyn asked stroking the younger girl's dark hair, which fell in a curtain around her shoulders. Elena buried her face in Eowyn's shoulder as hot scalding tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said. "Aragorn…he…"

"What?" Eowyn said, tenderly stroking her cheek. "What did Aragorn do?" Elena ran a hand over her eyes.

"He kissed me," Elena said. "Two nights ago out in the gardens." Eowyn sat straight up and took Elena's shoulders.

"Elena, did he force you…"

"No," Elena said quickly. "It wasn't anything like that."

"What's wrong then?" Elena stared down at her lap. Tears ran down her face and she did not bother to stop them.

"I think I may have feelings for him." Eowyn looked confused.

"What's wrong with that darling?" Elena covered her face with her hands as she fell back onto the bed.

"He's the King," Elena said.

"So?" Eowyn asked laying back beside her. "It's not a crime to care for him. Especially when he obviously cares for you as well."

"You don't understand," Elena said. Eowyn turned on her side so that she could look down into Elena's face.

"Elena," she said softly. "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know," she choking. "There are times though, when he looks at me, and oh I can hardly breathe. And when he kissed me, it felt so right and so wonderful but then all I felt was terror. Because it wasn't Aragorn touching me anymore." Elena heaved a huge breath.

"It was him."

"Who?" Eowyn asked. Elena turned and saw the confusion in Eowyn's face. She was a little surprised. Though they never spoke of it, she had thought that Faramir would have told Eowyn about their father and what he had done to her. She had sworn him to secrecy of course, but she truly would not have minded if he had told his wife. She sighed.

"My father," she said. "My father raped me when I was fifteen." She looked hard at Eowyn searching for any sign of disgust, but saw only sadness.

"Oh lord," Eowyn gasped. Elena wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on the skirt of her dark dress.

"The first time was the night my mother died."

"First time," Eowyn said carefully. "This happened more than once."

"Every night for nearly a year. He would come into my room late at night. After he was done I would just huddle under my covers and cry. Then in the morning I would see the bruises where he beat me."

"My God," Eowyn said. "I am so sorry Elena. Did you ever tell anyone?" Elena stood up and walked toward the window, her arms folded across her chest.

"Not while it was happening. My brothers I believe suspected something was going on. I became so cold and distant to them, for what my father was doing made me shudder at even their hands. After a year, I could take no more and I finally found the strength to fight back. He had me in the weaponry. Somehow I got my hand around a sword. I told him that I would not tell the truth about what he was, but that he would never lay a hand on me again. He did not touch me after that night. Boromir died without ever knowing. The first person I ever told was Pippin. Even now I don't know what it was about that little hobbit that made me confide in him. But doing so helped relieve the burden a bit. I only told Faramir very recently. I was certain he would have told you."

"He did not. I had sensed there was something about your father, but I did not feel it was my place to ask." Elena nodded.

"I'm glad you know," Elena said. "You're my family." Eowyn stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They stood together for a few minutes in silence.

"He's a good man," Eowyn said after a while.

"I know," Elena said stiffening.

"He would understand," Eowyn said.

"No," Elena said shaking her head. "He can't. No man could marry a woman who is too terrified to be touched. Especially the king." Eowyn opened her mouth but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. Elena wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and went to the door. She opened it and felt her heart drop down into her knees. The king stood there. He looked different. His royal finery was gone and he wore a simple tunic and trousers. He was slightly less intimidating this way but it did not ease the fear she felt in her heart.

"Good evening my lord," she said softly bowing her head.

"Good evening, Elena," the king greeted her. "I need to speak with you. May I come in?" Elena sucked in her breath. He was asking to enter her bedchambers. The last man to enter her chambers, other than her brothers, was Denethor.

"Good evening Aragorn," Eowyn greeted the king from behind Eowyn.

"Eowyn," Aragorn greeted his steward's wife. He noted the protective stance that Eowyn had taken behind her sister in law. It was all too familiar.

"It's all right Eowyn," Elena said stepping back so Aragorn could enter the chamber. "I'm sure that the King only wishes to talk." Eowyn shot Elena a questioning look but Elena only nodded. Finally Eowyn relented, but before leaving she shot Aragorn a piercing look. That one look spoke volumes of what would happen to Aragorn if any harm befell Elena. Aragorn nodded in understanding. Eowyn nodded to him and left the room. Elena's heart was racing as she faced her king.

'It's all right,' she told herself. 'Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you. You are not helpless.'

"Elena," Aragorn began.

"My lord," Elena said quickly her pulse racing. "I'm sorry for what happened the other night."

"It is I who should apologize to you, Elena." Aragorn said gently. Elena looked at the floor her hair falling in her face.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did my lord," Elena said. "I am unaccustomed to such attention from men. I dare say I was…surprised."

"I think you were more than surprised, Elena," Aragorn said softly stepping toward her. "You were terrified." Elena's instincts screamed at her to back away but she forced herself not to move. She looked up and met the king's eye.

"Elena," Aragorn said his voice full of emotion. "I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer. I believe you know that I care for you as more than a friend." Elena's breath caught in her throat. Her head was spinning.

"My lord…" she said, her voice broke.

"I love you Elena," Aragorn said taking her hands. "I am in love with you." Tears burned at Elena's eyes as the king stared at her with such tenderness. His eyes were so blue and so intense.

"I want you to marry me Elena," he said. Elena choked back a sob. She pulled away and turned to the window.  
"I cannot," Elena said, her heart breaking as she spoke. She stiffened as she felt Aragorn's hand on her shoulder.

"Elena," he said gently turning her to face him. Her eyes were on the floor and he gently tipped her chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Can you honestly tell me you do not feel the same for me?" he asked tenderly. "Does you heart not race when I am near you?"

"It does my lord," Elena confessed softly. "I care for you a great deal. But I cannot marry you. There are things about me that…if you knew you would not want me to be your wife." Aragorn cupped her face and looked at her so intensely that she flinched.

"I do know Elena," he said. Elena's blood turned to ice as he spoke. He knew? He knew about her father? No, he couldn't. How could he know? The only ones who knew were herself, Pippin and…Faramir. Elena's face grew hot and her hands shook as realization struck her. With Aragorn's sense of honor he would have gone to Faramir to ask his blessing before asking her to marry him. Rage, hurt and shame flooded through her. Faramir had told Aragorn what her father had done. In fury she tore away from Aragorn and ran from the room. Her blood pounded and her vision blurred as she ran to her brother's chamber. She threw open the door without bothering to knock.

"How dare you!" she shouted rushing at him where he stood by the window. Faramir did not resist as she beat at him with her fists.

"How dare you!" she shouted. "How dare you tell him! You had no right! It was not your place! How could you! How could you tell him! I didn't want him to know!" Faramir's arms wrapped around her waist as her shouts of rage crumbled into wrenching sob and she collapsed against him.

"Shh," he soothed her stroking her hair.

"I didn't want him to know," Elena whimpered against his chest. "Not him. Not HIM."

"Why not him?" Faramir asked softly. "Why Elena?" Elena sucked in a long painful breath.

"Because I…" How could she explain? How could she explain that the idea of Aragorn knowing that she had been raped by her own father hurt her deeper than any blow delivered by her father ever could. Aragorn. Good, strong, beautiful Aragorn now knew how damaged she was, how sullied. And it tore her up inside.

"Because you love him," Faramir said for her. Elena cried harder because it was true. She loved the King. But she could not marry him. The idea of being touched by a man not her brother still made her ill. As the queen she would be expected to perform certain duties. She could not marry him, and it broke her heart.

"I cannot love him," she whimpered.

"Why not Elena?" Elena clung harder to Faramir as she heard his voice. She buried her face in Faramir's shoulder, unable to look at him.

"I'm broken," she cried.

"Show me one person on this entire world who is not broken," Aragorn said. "I know what your father did to you, Elena. I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you must feel. But it does not change the fact that I am in love with you, and I know that you feel the same for me. All you have endured, all you have suffered. Don't you deserve to be happy? Don't you deserve to be loved? Can't you allow yourself to love me, as I love you?" Elena wanted it so much. She wanted so much for the king to hold her and make her feel safe and loved. But her fears could not allow it.

"I cannot," she cried pulling away from her brother and rushing for the door.

"No," Faramir said catching her arms. She struggled against him but he held her in a tight grip.

"You will not run away from this," Faramir said firmly. "We are not cowards, we do not run from what frightens us."

"I cannot love him," Elena cried, scalding tears threatening to choke her.

"Why?" Faramir said. "Elena, you told me that our father could not hurt you anymore. Yet you allow him to continue his hold on you. How are you ever going to be free of him, if you cannot even tell the man you love that you love him?" Faramir's words hit Elena's heart with a jolt. She knew that he was right. She had ended the physical torment her father inflicted on her when she was sixteen. She had been terrified but she had found the strength somehow. If she was ever going to be happy, truly happy, she had to free herself once and for all. She pulled away from Faramir and turned to Aragorn. Her hands were sweaty and her knees trembled as she moved to stand in front of him. She forced herself to look into his eyes. The love she saw there filled her with a strength like she'd never known before.

"I love you," she said her voice trembling. As the words left her mouth she felt as though a terrible weight were lifting from her heart.

"I love you so much," she cried throwing herself into his arms. As Aragorn's arms closed around her shaking form she felt as though she were finally home after wandering in the woods a long lonely time.

Aragorn's heart was bursting with happiness as he held Elena in his arms. Over her head he saw Faramir smiling at the two of them. As his steward slowly left the room he shot Aragorn a look. Aragorn saw the emotion in Faramir's eyes and knew that with just that look Faramir had given he had imparted something very sacred unto Aragorn. A responsibility and a trust with something very precious. Aragorn nodded his understanding.

"I will take care of her," he promised silently. He carefully guided Elena over to the bed and sat her down. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. With a tired sigh Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"My beautiful Elena," Aragorn said kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much." Elena smiled weakly.

"Marry me?" he asked softly. Elena sighed.

"Oh Aragorn," she said sadly. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. But my fears…"

"Listen to me Elena," he said kneeling before her. "I understand that you are afraid to be touched intimately. After what you have been through it's perfectly normal. But I believe, I truly believe that you can overcome this." Elena stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you be sure?" Elena said.

"Because there was a moment in the gardens, when I kissed you, that you were not afraid of me." Elena had to admit he was right.

"I do not wish to be afraid anymore, Aragorn," she said softly.

"Let me help you," Aragorn said tenderly. "Let me help you put these fears behind you. It will take time, but if you will trust me, I believe you can be healed from this." Elena's thoughts were flying a mile a minute. Could he truly help her? Was the King's love enough to heal her?

"You would give me time?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," he promised her. Fresh tears were in her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" Aragorn asked, holding his breath.

"Yes," Elena said. "I will marry you, Aragorn." Aragorn felt as though he could fly. He held her at arms length and gently touched her face.

"You have made me so happy, Elena." He swallowed hard. "I would like very much to kiss you right now." He felt her tense but she did not pull away.

"I believe I would like that also, my lord." He leaned close and kissed her softly on the lips. Elena closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. The kiss was gentle and held no demands, no expectations. Only love. When he pulled away Aragorn felt as though he would drown in her eyes.

"It is a start," he said taking her hand. Elena smiled. Though she was still afraid, somehow in her deepest heart she knew it would be all right.


End file.
